Viaje Al Corazón
by Kemy-MC
Summary: Isabella Swan es azafata de vuelo. Lleva meses esperando a que su novio le pida se case con el, decide preparar una velada romantica, Al entrar en su apartamento, descubre que su novio le esta siendo infiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta Historia no me pertenece solo la estoy Adaptando a mis personajes favoritos que le pertenecen**

**a la Señora Meyer, al final les digo el nombre orginal y el nombre de la autora.**

**Viaje Al Corazón**

.

.

.

Summary: Bella Swan es azafata de vuelo. Lleva meses esperando a que su novio le pida que se case con él, así que decide preparar una velada romántica, la ocasión perfecta... Al entrar en su apartamento, descubre que Michael le está siendo infiel y el mundo se desploma a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, ésa es la oportunidad que Bella siempre había estado buscando: podrá dedicarse tiempo a sí misma, a la novela que lleva años intentando publicar, a divertirse con sus viajes...

Quién sabe si, con el tiempo, no terminará por disfrutar también de los desastrosos encuentros con Edward Cullen, su vecino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Pues allí estaba yo, agachándome torpemente para recoger el USA Today de delante de la puerta de mi habitación, decidida a ignorar que las medias-faja de color negro que llevaba me estaban dificultando seriamente la respiración, cuando de pronto oí el lejano timbre del teléfono sonando al otro lado de la puerta.

En circunstancias normales, habría cogido el periódico y me habría lanzado a la carrera hacia el ascensor, ya que cuando el teléfono suena a las 3.55 de la madrugada sólo puede significar una cosa: que algún sobrecargo de tipo A, controlador y obsesivo, está intentando dar conmigo, a pesar de que aún me quedan unos treinta y dos segundos para presentarme en la recepción del hotel.

Pero aquél no era un día normal. No sólo me había preparado con cinco minutos de antelación, no sólo era el día de mi vigésimo octavo cumpleaños, sino que, además, sabía que, para cuando el día hubiese finalizado, sería oficialmente la prometida de Michael, mi novio-voz de la conciencia-compañero de piso durante los últimos cuatro años.

Todo empezó el día antes de que emprendiera este viaje. Estaba limpiando el dormitorio y cantando al ritmo del último CD de U2 cuando, justo cuando Bono y yo gritamos «¡Uno, dos, tres... catorce!», le di un golpe de cadera a la bandolera de Michael, que salió volando de la cómoda para acabar aterrizando sobre el suelo.

Hasta aquel momento, nunca había sentido ningún interés por su bolsa. Siempre la había considerado como una maletita o bolso para chicos —algo totalmente inofensivo, pero fuera de mi alcance—. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras contemplaba el desparrame que tenía delante, me arrodillé de forma instintiva y empecé a examinar cada objeto como si fuera la entrada secreta a un mundo que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Sí, claro, había todo tipo de objetos predecibles, como sus gastados mapas de navegación, algunas barritas energéticas a medio comer, la tarjeta de identificación de la empresa, una linterna amarilla para casos de emergencia... Pero también me topé con algunas sorpresas, como un frasco de loción contra la alopecia justo al lado de una caja medio vacía de Viagra, que a su vez estaba encima de la tarjeta roja de algún videoclub obviamente no orientado a un público familiar.

Y justo cuando estaba levantando el pesado manual de vuelo de la FAA, la Administración Federal de Aviación norteamericana, descubrí una cajita azul con forma ovalada, con un lacito de color blanco.

Me llevé la caja a la oreja con manos temblorosas, respirando cada vez con más dificultad y con el pulso acelerado. La sacudí suavemente mientras me imaginaba a Michael arrodillado ante mí, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, pidiéndome que fuera su esposa...

Y estaba prácticamente segura de que diría que sí.

Así que, deduciendo que la llamada era una felicitación matinal de cumpleaños de mi casi-prometido, me apresuré a meter la tarjeta de plástico en la cerradura, salté sobre el montón de toallas húmedas que había dejado en el suelo del baño y cogí el teléfono (que previamente había colocado de forma estratégica junto al retrete). Antes de que pudiera decir ni hola, una voz masculina y fantasmal, con un fuerte acento sureño, dijo:

—¿Isabella Swan? Soy Richard, de Planificación. —Y las siguientes catorce palabras fueron las que todo auxiliar de vuelo, en cualquier punto del globo, se muere por oír—: El resto de su viaje ha sido cancelado. Volará de vuelta a su base.

¡Bien!

Pero aunque me estuviese imaginando lo mejor, eso no quería decir que no fuese escéptica.

—Venga, Mark, deja de hacer el gilipollas. Ya bajo —respondí, mientras me miraba al espejo e intentaba controlar mis rizos castaños, verificando al mismo tiempo que no tuviera restos de pintalabios en los dientes.

—Señorita Swan, permítame que le recuerde que grabamos todas las llamadas de planificación —me informó la voz del otro lado del teléfono, sin el menor rastro de humor.

—¿No eres Mark? —susurré, sin apenas poder respirar.

—Está programado que embarque en el vuelo 001 de San Diego a Newark, sin escala —continuó el hombre con un tono seco y totalmente serio—. Llegará a destino a las 15:00

—¿Me está diciendo que no tengo que volar a Salt Lake, Atlanta, ni a Cincinnati antes? —pregunté, sin acabarme de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Aún tengo que ponerme en contacto con el resto de su tripulación —respondió él, empezando a parecer un poco molesto.

—Vale, vale. Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Puedo desviarme? —pregunté, intentando alcanzar mi libreta de programación de vuelos con la intención de convertir aquella situación en un plan incluso mejor—. A ver, hay un vuelo directo a La Guardia una hora antes. ¿Puede incluirme en ése?

Suspiró.

—¿ Fecha de antigüedad?

—Veinticinco del tres del noventa y nueve —respondí, escuchando el lejano sonido de sus dedos sobre las teclas.

—Hecho.

—¿En serio? Oh, Dios mío, ¡gracias, Richard! De verdad, ¡muchas gracias! ¡No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí! Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes?, y... ¿hola? —dije, mirando como una tonta el teléfono, del que surgía el zumbido monocorde del tono de llamada.

Me acomodé el periódico debajo del brazo y arrastré mi maleta de ruedas hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de Mark. Dos golpes, pausa, y dos golpes más. Esa había sido nuestra contraseña durante los últimos seis años, aunque en realidad era bastante cutre y fácil de descifrar.

Mark y yo nos conocimos el primer día del curso de auxiliar de vuelo. De hecho, gracias a él conseguí superarlo. Sin su ayuda, no habría durado ni dos minutos en aquellas clases tan extrañas e hiperactivas. Pero cada vez que mencionaba mis ganas de escapar, él se ocupaba de recordarme que, una vez nos ganáramos las alas, tendríamos diversión y aventuras sin fin: largas escalas en las ciudades más chic del extranjero, compras ilimitadas en las tiendas duty-free de los aeropuertos, hordas de solteros guapos y exitosos deseosos de convertirse en los afortunados que compartiesen con nosotros los vuelos en primera clase a los que los empleados y sus allegados teníamos derecho.

Lo único que teníamos que hacer a cambio era soportar seis semanas de un infierno diseñado para destruir nuestras almas y aplastar nuestras personalidades, algo que sólo quienes hayan soportado las duras condiciones de un campamento militar podrían llegar a comprender.

La formación de los auxiliares de vuelo es un tema del que raramente se habla fuera del sector. La gente está harta de ver películas ñoñas sobre azafatas de vuelo que nos impiden obtener el respeto que nos merecemos. Pero para ser sinceros, no hay nada sexy en un sistema basado en una paranoia institucionalizada y meticulosamente calculada, hasta tal punto que olvidarse de sonreír puede ser sinónimo de insubordinación y un billete de ida a casa.

Durante seis largas semanas, dos formadoras (que bien podrían haber salido de Las mujeres perfectas) nos enseñaron el arte de sobrevivir a la deriva con sólo un par de bengalas, un cubo para achicar agua y una caja de caramelos rancios con sabor a fruta de una marca nunca vista en una tienda. Aprendimos cómo enfrentarnos a una muerte en pleno vuelo (nunca se debe usar la palabra «muerte»); cómo manejar un supuesto acto sexual a bordo (ofrecer una manta y mirar hacia el otro lado); cómo inmovilizar a un pasajero fuera de control atándolo a su asiento con cinta aislante con el logo de la empresa; cómo enfrentarse a una herida en la cabeza, a unas quemaduras, a una hemorragia, a un parto, a vómitos, micciones y defecaciones; y cómo limpiarlo todo luego, ataviado con un traje estanco talla única y utilizando agua con gas para las manchas y bolsitas de café para los malos olores.

Apagamos fuegos, gateamos por oscuras cabinas llenas de humo, incluso evacuamos un avión de mentira deslizándonos por un tobogán inflable de los de verdad, con el resultado de tres pares de pantalones rotos, varias rozaduras y un brazo roto, el propietario del cual fue «descartado» por tener los huesos débiles.

Transformaron nuestros peinados, cambiaron nuestra forma de maquillarnos, nos prohibieron llevar joyas, nos atiborraron de propaganda y nos disuadieron de formular cualquier tipo de pregunta, chiste, comentario u otro signo de pensamiento libre e individual.

Y una vez nuestros espíritus estuvieron convenientemente rotos y nuestras personalidades, antes vibrantes y llenas de vida, suficientemente reconvertidas en las de unos autómatas paranoides, entonces nos hicieron salir al mundo real (dentro de un avión), recordándonos siempre que teníamos que sonreír.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —que fue más un «caruiiiiño» en la imitación de Mark del acento sureño de una señora mayor de Staten Island, no muy buena pero que siempre me hacía reír—. Estás preciosa —añadió, mientras se ponía la americana azul marino.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana y no hay rastro de ojeras en mi cara —dije, señalándomela con orgullo—. ¿Ves? He aquí la recompensa por ser un muermazo y no salir con vosotros ayer por la noche.

—Sí, pero te lo perdiste. —Sacudió las mechas rubias de su pelo, perfectamente despeinado, y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Quedamos en el bar de abajo y, cuando nos trajeron la cuenta, el copiloto calculó el número de alitas de pollo que habíamos comido cada uno y dividió el total en partes proporcionales.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Te juro que es verdad. Lleva un reloj-calculadora de esos que pueden hacer divisiones. Mi parte, incluida la copa de vino, fue de ocho dólares con dieciocho centavos.

—¿Propina incluida?

—Pero ¿tú te crees que ese tío da propinas? —Mark me observó detenidamente, con una ceja levantada—. Esperé a que se fuera y dejé yo la propina. ¿Así qué, nos desviamos? —me preguntó, mientras me seguía hacia el ascensor.

—Yo sí —respondí, pulsando el botón de la planta baja y observando cómo se cerraban las puertas.

—Bien, porque yo les dije que haría lo que tú hicieras.

—¿Eso no te parece un poco dependiente? —Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

—Es demasiado pronto para tomar cualquier decisión importante, especialmente cuando sé que tú la puedes tomar por los dos. Además, así podemos compartir taxi hasta el centro —añadió sonriendo.

—Vale, pero nada de paradas por el camino. —Le dirigí una mirada severa. Mark tenía la fama de Llevar a cabo todos sus quehaceres en el camino desde el aeropuerto de La Guardia hasta dondequiera que estuviese el apartamento en el que estaba esa semana—. Ni cajeros, ni Starbucks, ni bodegas, ni videoclubes, ni bares de ambiente —le advertí, mientras dejaba la llave-tarjeta en recepción—. Me espera una noche muy importante y, ahora que voy a llegar antes de lo previsto, quiero darme un buen baño y hasta puede que me haga la pedicura.

—¿Así que esta noche es la gran noche? —preguntó, mientras le entregaba nuestras maletas al conductor de la furgoneta.

—Seguro que sí —respondí yo con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

—¿Le dirás que sí? —quiso saber, escrutándome con la mirada.

—Supongo. —Asentí con la cabeza, evitando su mirada y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Supongo? —repitió él, observándome con sus recién depiladas cejas levantadas.

—Bueno, sí... Es lo más lógico, ¿no? —De repente me pregunté a quién de los dos estaba intentando convencer—. Me refiero a que, no sé, vivimos juntos, es bueno conmigo, es un tío normal... —Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de seguir enumerando buenas razones, aunque estaba segura de que había más... ¿O tal vez no?

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Supongo... No sé, supongo que me imaginaba que iba a ser un poco más excitante.

—Bella, tu novio es piloto. ¿Cuánta excitación crees que puede dar?

—Pero ¡él no es como los demás! —insistí—. ¡Vive en Manhattan, no en una zona libre de impuestos de Florida! No se almidona los téjanos, no calza deportivas blancas con pantalón de traje. Y me va a llevar a Babbo esta noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños, donde tú y yo sabemos que dejará una propina generosa. —Me subí a la furgoneta.

—Vale, de acuerdo, es un piloto metrosexual—concluyó Mark encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo deja que te diga que estarías mucho más segura de tu respuesta si hubieses mirado dentro de esa dichosa cajita de Tifanny's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Estoy de vuelta a este mundo magico**

**despues de un tiempo sin desaparecida vuelvo con una adaptacion **

**que cuando la estaba leyendo me lo imagine con los personajes de Twilight.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si alguien la ve publicada aviseme por favor.**

**Si sigues mi Fic El Peor Contrato De Mi Vida estoy en proceso ya que la deje**

**mucho tiempo que cuando quize retomarla se me olvido la idea**

**ahora la he vuelto a reescribir y pronto comenzare a publicar de nuevo.**

**Los dias de subir caps todavia no se, depende de ustedes.**

**Espero y sigan leyendo **

**Os Quiero y Os mando un beso.**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola **

**pues aca esta el segundo cap de esta linda aptacion**

**que bueno que les este gustando**

**gracias por sus cometarios y por agregarla a sus favoritas, alertas y demas**

**sin mas les dejo para que lean**

**Enjoy It!**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Me pasé todo el vuelo confeccionando una lista mental (ya que no podía hacer por escrito, pues estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndome la dormida para evitar conversar con los dos tipos talla XXL entre los que estaba embutida) de las razones por las que debería casarme con Michael.

En la columna de «¡Di que sí!» había incluido básicamente las mismas sólidas razones que le había dado a Mark, mientras que la de «¡Escapa mientras puedas!» estaba compuesta sólo por una lista de adjetivos. Y mientras llevaba a cabo este repaso mental, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, me di cuenta de que no podía basar una decisión que supuestamente tenía que ser para siempre en una lista tan superficial.

Me había pasado la primera mitad de mi Aída yendo de un lado a otro, dejando tras de mí una estela de proyectos inacabados (por ejemplo, la universidad, los novios, la novela que había empezado a escribir hacía ya siete años; Dios, si ni siquiera era capaz de llevar un mismo color de pelo durante más de seis meses antes de que me apeteciera un cambio). Así que no era de extrañar que ahora me surgieran dudas. De hecho, el único proyecto que en realidad conseguí completar fue el curso de auxiliar de vuelo, y el mérito le correspondía más a Mark que a mí.

Es decir, que el nudo que sentía en el estómago no tenía que ver con Michael sino conmigo misma.

Pero la verdad era que las cosas habían cambiado bastante últimamente. Hasta el momento, llevaba trabajando en Aerolíneas Atlas seis años (todo un récord), por no mencionar los cuatro que hacía que salía con Michael (¡un hito histórico!). Aunque también era cierto que viajábamos tanto que, si sumábamos el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos en todos esos años, posiblemente no llegase a seis meses. Pero incluso así, era mi mejor marca.

Además, había invertido los últimos años en pluriemplearme como dama de honor en múltiples bodas, siempre de pie junto al altar, vestida de rosa pastel, una y otra vez mientras hasta la última de mis amigas avanzaba por el pasillo (sin un atisbo de pánico), al final del cual un tío les daba un anillo que, al parecer, las cualificaba para lanzar todo tipo de consejos en mi dirección. Porque para ellas era obvio que si me balanceaba al borde del precipicio que eran los treinta sin llevar aún un anillo en la mano izquierda, eso significaba sin vuelta de hoja que necesitaba desesperadamente de su sabiduría matrimonial recién adquirida.

Y ahora me tocaba a mí.

Por otra parte, ¿no había estado escuchando durante los seis años que llevaba volando que el avión no espera? ¿Que si llego tarde a la puerta de embarque seré inmediatamente reemplazada? Bueno, pues estaba empezando a pensar que las mismas reglas eran aplicables a la vida real. Es decir, tal vez Michael no fuera la persona más interesante del mundo, ni la más creativa, ni siquiera la que más me hacía reír, pero era un hombre decente en el que se podía confiar, que tenía un buen sueldo y que me trataba bien. Y empezaba a darme cuenta de que si me quedaba atrás, si esperaba a que apareciese alguien más excitante, lo más probable era que me quedase tirada en medio de la pista, viendo cómo mi avión desaparecía entre las nubes.

Así que, cuando descendíamos hacia el aeropuerto, yo ya había decidido parecer sorprendida y emocionada cuando Michael me entregase la cajita, y decir «¡Sí!» con tanto entusiasmo como una persona en-absoluto-sorprendida es capaz de simular.

En el mismo instante en que el tren de aterrizaje entraba en contacto con la pista, cogí mi bolsa, conecté el móvil y llamé a Michael. Me saltó el buzón de voz.

—Hum, hola Michael —susurré, decididamente contraria como soy a gritar al hablar por teléfono—. ¡Buenas noticias! Me han cancelado los vuelos y he aprovechado para desviarme de ruta, así que llegaré pronto a casa. Supongo que estarás en el gimnasio o algo así. Sólo quería decirte hola y ¡que tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche!

Guardé el teléfono en el bolso, y estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme en respirar únicamente por la boca para así evitar el horrible olor a cebolla del aliento de mi compañero de asiento, cuando se oyó la voz del piloto por los altavoces.

—Ejem, señores pasajeros, parece que tenemos problemas con la pasarela de desembarque. Esperamos poder solucionar el problema a la mayor brevedad posible. Gracias por su paciencia.

Ni más ni menos. Pero fue suficiente para que el hombre de mi derecha me diese un golpe en el brazo y preguntase:

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Habíamos oído exactamente el mismo mensaje a exactamente el mismo volumen. Entonces, ¿por qué, por el mero hecho de llevar un uniforme, se suponía que yo lo había entendido mejor que él?

—Bueno, hum, creo que ha dicho que hay un problema con la pasarela de desembarque —respondí, observándolo mientras su cara mutaba de un beige pálido a un rojo pasión, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

—¡Jodida compañía! —espetó, mirándome como si yo fuese responsable directa de todo, desde la incomodidad de los asientos hasta el sabor rancio de las galletas saladas—. ¡Menuda empresa de mierda! ¡Es la última vez que vuelo con esta aerolínea de los rajones! —gritó, frunciendo el cejo como si esperara una respuesta.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor por si había supervisores o asistentes de vuelo cerca, en cuyo caso, mi respuesta inmediata hubiese sido intentar atenuar el enfado del cliente con toda la calma del mundo, mientras enumeraba los méritos de un servicio poco menos que ejemplar.

Pero no vi a nadie, así que me limité a encogerme de hombros y conectar mi iPod.

.

.

Corrí hacia la salida y, como suponía, encontré a Mark haciendo cola para coger un taxi.

—Hey —lo saludé, mientras me abría paso entre una multitud de personas, todos con idénticas maletas e idénticos lazos rojos atados a las asas (supuestamente para localizar mejor su equipaje en la cinta de recogida).

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó él, mirando el reloj.

—Yo iba en turista, ¿recuerdas? —respondí, entornando los ojos—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en primera clase?

Mark era tres meses mayor que yo, veteranía más que suficiente para ocupar un asiento en la parte frontal del avión, mientras que yo me veía relegada a viajar entre dos «apisonadoras» (término que en la jerga de los auxiliares de vuelo quiere decir alguien que necesita una extensión para poder atarse cómodamente el cinturón).

—El servicio está cada día peor —contestó negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes que ya no damos galletitas con el cóctel de antes del despegue? Es el fin del mundo, te lo digo yo —concluyó mientras abría la puerta del taxi.

—Si no le importa, haremos dos paradas —le dije al conductor—. La primera en la Veintidós con la Tercera y la segunda en... —Miré a Mark esperando sus indicaciones. No se le daba demasiado bien eso de tener una dirección fija.

—En la Veintitrés con la Séptima.

—¿Esta semana toca Chelsea? —lo pinché.

—Ya hace un mes. —Entornó los ojos, mientras se metía una pastilla de menta a la boca.

—¿Míster Perfecto?

Mark me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Míster Perfecto Por El Momento. Bueno y qué, ¿estás nerviosa? —me preguntó a su vez mientras el taxi enfilaba el puente de Triborough en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

—Un poco —reconocí, observando la silueta de Manhattan a través de la ventanilla, al tiempo que me preguntaba cómo podía estar segura de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada... entre tantos millones como habitaban la ciudad.

—Bueno, tú no te olvides de la plebe —me dijo él, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Ya sabes, a los que se iban de bares contigo, a los que se pateaban las rebajas a tu lado, a los que te aguantaban el pelo mientras vomitabas la lasaña del menú de clase turista y, en resumidas cuentas, eran tus amigos mucho antes de que tuvieras un S-R-A delante de tu nombre.

— Mark, nunca podría olvidarte, y lo sabes —le dije, cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela afectuosamente.

—Por favor, eso es lo que dicen todas, pero ya me conozco la historia. Tarde o temprano, toda maricona acaba perdiendo a su solterona. —Sacudió la cabeza, se volvió hacia la ventana y apoyó la frente en el cristal empañado.

—Primero, tú eres mi mejor amigo.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Y segundo, no me llames solterona, que se me ponen los pelos de punta. Además, Michael te adora —añadí.

Él me miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de suspicacia.

—Bueno, vale, te tolera. Pero te prometo que nada va a cambiar. Ya lo verás —asentí mientras sonreía alegremente. Sin embargo, por dentro deseé que aquello no fuesen más que palabras.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio, le di un beso a Mark en la mejilla.

—Mañana te llamo. Quedamos para un café, te cuento hasta el último detalle y te enseño el anillo. Prometido —le dije.

Cogí mis bolsas y corrí hacia la entrada, con unas ganas locas de llegar a casa y poder quitarme el uniforme de poliéster, que olía ligeramente a todas las cosas con las que había entrado en contacto en los dos últimos días.

Mientras subía en el ascensor hasta la planta catorce, hice mi striptease habitual. Cuando entré por la puerta del piso, ya me había quitado los zapatos, la chaqueta, y estaba a punto de hacer lo propio con la falda cuando vi una de mis americanas azul marino tirada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra turca que Michael y yo habíamos comprado en el Gran Bazar la primavera pasada. Prometiéndome a mí misma que en cuanto estuviéramos casados sería una mejor ama de casa, la recogí y me la colgué del brazo mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio, que estaba entreabierta, y me encontraba de bruces con la escena sobre la que tantas veces había oído hablar pero que jamás hubiese pensado que presenciaría en directo.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, estaba mi futuro marido. Llevaba puesto el jersey de cachemir gris que le había regalado por su cumpleaños y sus téjanos oscuros que le tapaban parcialmente los mocasines de ante. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Y entre sus piernas había una mujer arrodillada, una auxiliar de vuelo morena y pequeña, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de uniforme azul marino, moviendo rítmicamente la cabeza arriba y abajo.

Me quedé allí plantada, mirando cómo otra persona le hacía a mi novio lo que yo misma le había hecho hacía sólo dos días, justo antes de salir corriendo de casa para coger el autobús hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Newark. Entonces, de repente, se oyó un grito horrible.

Había salido de mi boca.

—¡Bella! ¡No es lo que parece! —dijo Michael, sacudiendo una mano en el aire para distraerme mientras tapaba la prueba del delito con la otra.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —aullé—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Michael?

—Bella, por favor, tranquilízate. No pasa nada —respondió él, mientras se subía los calzoncillos, que se le habían quedado trabados con una de las perneras del pantalón.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —repetí, sin ser capaz de moverme ni de cerrar los ojos ante la visión de su amiguita todavía de espaldas a mí, a los pies de nuestra cama.

—Bella, por favor... ¡Mierda! —exclamó Michael, mientras saltaba a la pata coja por la habitación, a punto de caerse al suelo, con los calzoncillos enroscados alrededor del muslo como una boa constrictor—. Puedo explicártelo. Es que... Joder!

—¿QUIÉN COÑO ES ÉSTA? —chillé. Mis ojos se movían histéricamente entre Michael y la menuda chica morena que mantenía el rostro oculto entre los pliegues del cubrecama.

Y entonces me miraron los dos.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

Y no era lo que yo creía. Era mucho peor. Ella en realidad era él.

—¡Dios mío! —susurré, mientras me llevaba las manos al estomago. —¡Bella!

—Dios, creo que voy a vomitar —exclamé, mientras salía de la habitación.

—¡Isabella! ¡Maldita sea! —dijo Michael, deshaciéndose de los zapatos y de los pantalones para poder vestirse en condiciones

Avancé a ciegas hasta el salón mientras me subía la cremallera de la falda y buscaba mis zapatos desesperadamente. Tenía que largarme de allí, ¡y rápido!

Localicé los zapatos de tacón azul marino justo donde los había dejado, bajo la mesita de cristal, y estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo, tratando de recuperarlos, cuando oí una vocecilla.

—¿Isabella? ¿Te importa devolverme la chaqueta? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Levanté la vista y me encontré cara a cara con el tío que hacía sólo unos instantes tenía la boca alrededor del pene de mi novio Luego bajé la vista hacia la chaqueta que había llevado todo el rato sobre el brazo pensando que era mía.

Se la tiré, cogí mis bolsas y me fui de allí corriendo.

Y justo cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí, oí cómo Michael gritaba:

—¡Isabella, espera! ¡Te lo puedo explicar! ¡No se lo digas a nadie!

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? o.O que gachada la de Michael <strong>

**a mi en lo personal me encanta el personaje de Mark**

** Respecto a EL Peor Contrato... se llamara L.o.v.e no se cuando lo subire de nuevo **

** la nueva edicion no me gusto asi que la cambiare de nuevo seguira con la misma idea ok**

** estoy trabajando en otra tambien de temas fuertes, esa esta a mitad de camino no la subire hasta que **

** no la tenga completa.**

**Nos Leemos en el siguiente cap que lo subire el viernes si Dios lo permite**

** un beso**

** REviews?**

**CIao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**perdon por la tardanza no tenia internet, ya estaba desesperada**

**pero bueno ya ahi internet en casa y aqui esta el cap. **

**gracias por sus reviews!**

**Enjoy it!.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

En el instante en que me desperté, me vinieron a la mente todas las preguntas que se hace todo auxiliar de vuelo cada mañana: «¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hotel es éste? ¿He perdido el vuelo? ¿Por qué nadie me ha llamado para despertarme? ¿Dónde está el baño?». Y, en ese caso concreto, «¿Quién es este ser peludo que está acostado a mi lado?».

Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, abrí un ojo y me volví para ver quién estaba acomodado contra mi hombro izquierdo. Al hacerlo, me topé con la mirada de acero de Henry, el gato persa de morro chato al que Sue había bautizado con el nombre de su tercer marido. Y entonces me vinieron a la cabeza todos los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mierda.

Después de abandonar la escena del crimen, había cogido un taxi y, casi sin pensar, le había dado la dirección de Sue En realidad, tenía su lógica. Mark estaba de luna de miel en Chelsea, y todas las amigas con las que había salido al principio de vivir en Nueva York estaban casadas, acababan de tener un hijo, se habían trasladado a otra base, ya no trabajaban en Atlas, iban y venían de otro estado, o todo lo anterior al mismo tiempo. Además, desde que Sue y yo trabajamos juntas en un vuelo a Madrid, hacía ya cinco años, se había convertido en una especie de madre para mí (aunque mucho menos crítica que la verdadera titular del cargo). Y como era la única persona suficientemente veterana como para volar a Estambul o Atenas entre semana, me imaginé que estaría en casa.

Sólo le hizo falta echarme un vistazo para decidir.

—Te voy a servir una copa.

Entré tambaleándome en su amplio recibidor de mármol, intentando contener las náuseas.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —avisé.

—¡Qué tontería! Tú deja la bolsa aquí y ven conmigo. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo —me dijo, rodeándome con el brazo y guiándome por el larguísimo pasillo hasta la biblioteca, que es donde Sue guardaba su alijo.

Me acompañó hasta un sofá de terciopelo rojo, y yo me acurruqué entre los cojines mientras la observaba trastear ante el mueble-bar de caoba. Vestía impecable, como siempre, su maquillaje parecía casi de profesional, y llevaba la oscura melena recogida en un moño perfecto, logrado a base de peinar y secar. Estaba dirigiendo una de sus manos de dedos largos y ensortijados hacia la cristalería de copas talladas, cuando de pronto se detuvo y me miró con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

—No, decididamente, ahora no es un buen momento para beber champán —comentó, mientras cogía un vaso de tubo y lo llenaba con dos dedos de vodka.

Yo no estaba de humor para beber, pero acepté la copa de todas formas y empecé a dar sorbos al líquido, frío y cristalino, notando cómo dejaba un rastro de calor en mi garganta. La miré y tomé otro trago, porque Sue no es una mujer con la que nadie se atreva a discutir.

Sue Wilkes-Noble-Whitmore era una auxiliar con más de treinta años de experiencia, que vivía en un lujoso ático de la Quinta Avenida. A lo largo de su extraordinaria vida, Sue había tanto servido como compartido mesa con jefes de estado. Se había casado tres veces y enviudado de su último marido y, como no tenía hijos, nos había adoptado (por decirlo de alguna manera) a Mark y a mí de forma extraoficial.

Cuando Harry, el tercero de sus maridos, había pasado a mejor vida hacía ya tres años, víctima de un ataque al corazón, a Sue le había caído del cielo una fortuna mayor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. A pesar de ello, después de guardar riguroso luto durante seis meses, había decidido volver a volar. De esta manera, se había convertido en la enemiga de todas las azafatas con menos años de experiencia que ella, que, atrapadas en un sistema regido por la antigüedad, tenían que pasarse toda su carrera profesional esperando a que gente como Sue dejara el trabajo, o, directamente pasara a mejor vida, para subir de categoría.

Pero mi amiga era incapaz de dejar de volar, porque en el fondo era una vampira del drama ajeno. Y, aparte de médico de urgencias o juez de familia, ningún otro profesional puede presenciar espectáculos como los que es posible ver a treinta mil pies de altura.

—Sue, yo... —balbuceé.

—Calla y bebe —ordenó, haciendo un gesto hacia la bebida, que para aquel entonces he de confesar que había empezado a gustarme.

Así que bebí otro trago, dejé cuidadosamente el vaso sobre la mesa y perdí totalmente el control, presa de un ataque de llanto incontenible.

Cuando por fin alcé la vista, allí estaba Sue, de pie frente a mí, con un puñado de pañuelos en la mano.

—Gracias —le dije, mientras me sonaba nariz lo suficientemente fuerte como para avergonzarme. Pero la vergüenza es algo relativo y, llegados al punto en que yo me encontraba, trompetear con la nariz parecía el menor de mis problemas—. Lo siento. —Sacudí la cabeza mientras me secaba la cara con cuidado—. Estoy hecha un desastre.

—Tonterías —dijo ella, acomodándose en el sillón enfrente de mí—. Tú cuéntame lo que ha pasado y entre las dos veremos qué podemos hacer.

Así que respiré hondo y se lo conté todo.

Me escuchó atentamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.

—¿Estás segura de lo que has visto? —preguntó finalmente.

Cogí la botella de vodka de encima de la mesa y me rellené el vaso. Cerré los ojos para consultar la pantalla de cine de mi mente donde se estaba proyectando el corto A Michael le hacen un francés en sesión continua.

—Sí, estoy segura —suspiré.

—Bueno, ¿y quién era? ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó con los ojos entornados, como si ya estuviera planeando la venganza.

—No creo —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Trabaja para Lyric.

—¿La compañía de bajo coste? —Parecía totalmente horrorizada. Sue creía firmemente que la gente que volaba en ese tipo de compañías, con sus chándales y sus deportivas blancas, eran la escoria más indeseable de la sociedad.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y cogí la caja de pañuelos. En esos momentos la única certeza en mi vida era que estaba a punto de derrumbarme de nuevo.

—Pues no me sorprende —continuó ella, meneando la cabeza mientras no lograba reprimir un escalofrío—. Esa gente son como animales, con su clase turista y su comida de pago.

—¡He sido tan estúpida! ¡Creía que me iba a pedir que me casara con él! —continué, sacudiendo la cabeza y hundiéndola en un montón de pañuelos.

—Bueno, supongo que no le habrías dicho que sí, ¿verdad?

«¿Perdón?»

Levanté la cabeza y vi tal desaprobación en sus ojos, que deseé no haber ido a su casa. Yo había acudido a ella en busca de comprensión, sólo eso, pero no había nada de comprensivo en lo que acababa de decirme.

La observé mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y poma la mano sobre la mesa.

—Bella, sé que no te apetece oír esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que te podía pasar.

Me dejé caer sobre los cojines y cerré los ojos, decidida a no registrar el sonido de su voz. «Debería haber ido a casa de Mark —pensé—. O a un hotel. Tal vez debería haber acampado a la entrada del metro, con el resto de la gente solitaria como yo. PERO JAMÁS DEBERÍA HABER VENIDO AQUÍ!»

—¡Eres demasiado joven para atarte a alguien! —continuó ella.

«¡Y esto lo dice una mujer con tres matrimonios a sus espaldas!» Me crucé de brazos, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

—Además —continuó, ignorando mi total falta de atención—, ¿no te alegras de haberlo descubierto ahora en vez de saber de qué iba el percal dentro de cinco años?, ¿cuándo ya estuvieses instalada en algún lugar libre de impuestos, con cuatro retoños a tu cargo, mientras Michael recorría el mundo pasando por casa sólo para dejar los calzoncillos sucios y alguna caja de bombones de vez en cuando?

Vale, admito que aquél era un pronóstico bastante más negro que las angustias que estaba sufriendo en aquel preciso instante.

—Pero ¿cómo ha podido llegar a pasar esto? —inquirí, desesperada por encontrar respuestas—. ¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta? Mark siempre me dice que tengo un radar infalible para los gays. Y cuando se trata de mi propio novio, ¡no me entero de nada!

Sue se limitó a tomar un trago de su bebida y encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Me dirigí al mueble-bar a por más hielo y escuché cómo crujían los cubitos al contacto con el vodka. Levanté la mirada y me encogí yo también de hombros.

—Lo único que sé es que estoy oficialmente soltera, y que encima no tengo dónde caerme muerta. ¿Podría quedarme aquí contigo unos días? Sólo hasta que recupere mis cosas y se me ocurra qué hacer.

—¡Por supuesto que te puedes quedar! —respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Harold, Henry, William y yo agradeceremos la compañía!

Miré a los gatos de Sue, bautizados así en honor de sus tres maridos y ellos me devolvieron el gesto desde su sofá de terciopelo. Dios, me había olvidado de los gatos, y era tremendamente alérgica a ellos. Pero tenía pocas alternativas, y quedarme unos días en un apartamento de súper lujo lleno de gatos no era ni de lejos la peor de ellas.

—Gracias —respondí, sintiendo que de nuevo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—De nada.

.

.

De nuevo en el presente, me levanté de la cama sujetándome la cabeza entre las manos para que no me estallara, y me dirigí hacia la cocina, decidida a pedirle disculpas a Sue por haberla sometido a aquella sesión de llantos, borrachera y verborrea desatada acerca de Michael durante horas, hasta que finalmente me había quedado dormida.

Pero cuando llegué a la cocina, me encontré una nota suya apoyada contra una pirámide de latas de comida para gatos, que contenía detalladas instrucciones para el cuidado y la alimentación de «los niños». En la posdata, Sue me explicaba que se había ido a pasar unos días a Atenas, a casa de un amigo.

Mientras servía los tres tipos distintos de comida en los respectivos cuencos de cristal de los animales y me preguntaba a quién conocía Sue en Grecia, de pronto vi a Mark en la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba un ramo de tulipanes, y me gritó un «Buenos días, cariño» con tanta energía que casi me mata del susto.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —le solté, sujetándome al borde de la mesa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Sue me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que tenía que venir a verte. Así que he quedado con ella en Grand Central y me ha dado las llaves. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó finalmente, dejando los tulipanes y dándome un abrazo tan emotivo que me eché a llorar de nuevo—. Lo siento mucho —susurró.

Me sequé los ojos y me acerqué las flores a la nariz, a pesar de que sabía que no desprendían olor alguno.

—¿Te lo ha contado todo? —pregunté, mirándolo desde detrás de los pétalos rojos.

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista al suelo, claramente incómodo con el tema.

—¡Dios! —exclamé, mientras me derrumbada sobre una silla—. Soy patética.

—No digas eso.

—Pero es que es verdad. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Nunca pensé que Michael estuviese... —Me mordí el labio inferior, incapaz de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

—¿De servicio en tierra?

Escondí la cara entre las manos.

—Perdona, ha sido una broma estúpida —dijo Mark, mientras cogía un jarrón para las flores—. Esta es mi propuesta. Sé que estás destrozada, y tienes razones para estarlo. Así que vamos a completar un proceso de duelo como Dios manda, porque créeme, tengo un plan infalible. Pero antes de nada, debo insistir en que te quites el uniforme y te duches. Cariño, hueles como el asiento central de un siete cinco siete.

Miré hacia abajo, y me quedé desconcertada al ver que aún llevaba puesto mi uniforme azul marino.

—¡Dios! He dormido con esto puesto. Soy un completo desastre —lloriqueé otra vez, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Oye, tú métete en la ducha y luego te pones una bata de seda de esas que Sue colecciona. Yo, mientras, buscaré algo para mí entre las posesiones de sus ex. Quedamos dentro de un rato en el estudio y entonces te daré todos los detalles.

Envuelta en una agradable bata de cachemira roja con zapatillas a conjunto, y con el pelo aún húmedo recogido en una coleta, entré en el estudio y vi a Mark acurrucado en el sofá, con un puro sin encender entre los labios y luciendo un batín que le iba grande.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunté entre risas.

—En el armario de una de las habitaciones de invitados. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Parezco un macho? —preguntó, mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines con lo que, a su entender, era una pose viril.

—Te pareces al maestro de ceremonias de Cabaret—respondí, dejándome caer a su lado—. ¿A qué viene lo del puro?

—Dios, es que son tan fálicos... —Lo sujetó en el aire—. Yo digo que cualquier tío hetero al que le gusten estos cigarros, sólo se está engañando a sí mismo.

—¡Dios mío! A Michael le encantan los puros —exclamé, estremeciéndome al recordarlo—. Especialmente los cubanos.

—Lo que yo te diga —concluyó Mark, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No debería beber esto, ¿sabes? —dije, al tiempo que cogía uno de los dos Bloody Marys que había sobre la mesa y lo removía con la ramita de apio—. Me vendría mejor un café.

El se limitó a mirarme con los ojos entornados.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Qué quieres, estar despejada o sentirte mejor?

Y, consciente de que no me apetecía estar despejada, me tomé un trago de prueba. Seguido de cerca por un segundo.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté mientras aplastaba un trocito de apio entre los dientes.

—¿Has abierto mi regalo?

Aquélla era la prueba definitiva de que estaba perdiendo la chaveta. No sólo había perdido el regalo, sino que me había olvidado de él por completo. Lo miré con aire de culpabilidad y dije:

—Mmm, no estoy muy segura de dónde está.

—Bueno, tienes suerte de que lo haya encontrado, porque, curiosamente, encaja a la perfección con mis planes —dijo Mark, sacando un paquete dorado y rectangular de entre los cojines.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —pregunté. Se lo quité de entre las manos y acaricié el brillante papel de regalo con el pulgar.

—En el fondo de tu maletín.

—¿Has estado hurgando en mis cosas?

—No tienes secretos para mí, cariño. Así que adelante, ábrelo. —Sonrió.

Tiré de la cinta dorada y deslicé un dedo por debajo del celo hasta poder abrir el papel. Ante mis ojos apareció una fotografía en blanco y negro de Audrey Hepburn sujetando una enorme boquilla entre los dedos.

—¡Mark, me encanta esta película!

—Vale, pues el plan es el siguiente. —Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente—. Vamos a tomarnos un Bloody Mary o dos mientras vemos Desayuno con diamantes. Luego, pediremos algo de comida china o tailandesa. Cuando hayamos acabado, ya será por la tarde, así que lo celebraremos con otro cóctel, y si entonces quieres hablar, desahogarte, sacarlo de tu sistema, yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Y prometo no interrumpirte ni darte ningún consejo a menos que tú me lo pidas. Cuando hayamos acabado, llamaremos a la tienda de la esquina y haremos que nos traigan cosas tan esenciales como un poco de helado y el New York Post. Si para entonces no estamos demasiado amuermados, nos probaremos algunos de los uniformes de Sue de los setenta. En algún momento del proceso, supongo que tendremos una subida de azúcar y nos desmayaremos. Y el domingo... —Se detuvo, frunció el cejo y movió el puro en el aire—. Bueno, aún no he concretado todos los detalles. Pero el domingo por la noche, a eso de las 11.45, haremos limpieza. Y cuando sean las 12.01 y estemos oficialmente en lunes, empezarás una nueva vida desde cero.

—No sé si podré hacerlo —dije, consciente de que sonaba totalmente patética. Pero bueno, al menos era sincera.

—Por supuesto que puedes —asintió él—. Tienes que intentarlo hasta que finalmente lo consigas —añadió, señalándome con el puro.

—Vaya, ¿ahora imitas a Oprah? —Puse los ojos en blanco mientras mordía otro pedacito de apio. —No, al doctor Phil.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, hablando con la boca llena.

—Créeme, Bella, ése es el tío verdaderamente importante de la tele. Mira, no te voy a pedir que olvides lo que ha pasado porque sé que para eso necesitarás algo más que un fin de semana. Lo que te propongo son cuarenta y ocho horas de duelo, sin contar con que ya empezaste ayer por la noche; luego lo limpiamos todo y no miramos atrás.

—No sé, Mark —acerté a decir, con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé que ahora te parece imposible, pero puedes hacerlo. Ahora pásame ese DVD. —Lo metió en el reproductor y pulsó el botón de PLAY.

**Siguiente cap lo estare subiendo el domingo o el lunes si Dios kiere**

**nos seguimos leyendo**

**un beso**

**Kemy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**aca esta el otro cap que prometi publicarlo pronto**

**Michael Gay! me encanta haha de hecho cuando lo veo **

**en la pelicula lo veo asi como gay por eso**

**decidi pornerlo **

**Edward pronto aparecera!**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 04<strong>

Después de ver «desayuno con diamantes» una vez y media, de tomarnos dos botellas de vodka compradas en el duty-free del aeropuerto, tres de lima, una de Dom Pérignon (esperaba que a Sue no le importara), dos tarrinas de helado de Ben and Jerry (uno de Chunky Monkey para Mark y uno de Cherry García para mí), cinco envases de comida tailandesa para llevar; de un puro mordido hasta la saciedad pero sin encender, de un bote de laca de uñas rosa pálido (a punto de perder la vida contra el suelo, pero rescatado in extremis), de una pinza para el pelo rota y de dos cajas y media de pañuelos de papel con áloe vera, finalmente había conseguido convencer a Mark de que estaba lista para seguir adelante.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —le dije, abrazándolo junto a la puerta de la calle.

—¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien? —preguntó él, observándome detenidamente.

—Segura —asentí—. ¿Vuelas mañana?

—Sí, con esa escala de dos días en San Juan. —Sonrió.

—Siempre consigues los mejores viajes. —Sacudí la cabeza—. No sé cómo lo haces.

—Seis años sobornando a los de Planificación con bombones y vino. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo, y lo sabes.

Lo miré fijamente, y luego puse los ojos en blanco.

—No pienso hacerle la pelota a esa gente —respondí entre risas.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Puerto Rico? —propuso Mark.

—No puedo —contesté—. Además, no quiero aguarte la fiesta. He oído que San Juan es la ciudad de la diversión.

—Por favor —replicó él—. Vamos, ven. No me puedes decir que no. Sé que no tienes que trabajar. Y resulta que también sé que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—Gracias por recordármelo —le dije, dejándome caer contra la jamba de la puerta.

—Encima, todo gratis. El vuelo gratis y, como te vas a quedar en mi habitación, el alojamiento gratis.

—Mark, no puedo —insistí.

—Hasta te compraré yo los mojitos —prometió él.

—Me encantaría, de verdad, pero no puedo. Sue confía en que le dé de comer a sus gatos y además tengo que empezar a buscar apartamento. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, ¿sabes?

Miró en dirección al pasillo y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé por qué no. Podríais estar meses en este piso sin encontraros ni una sola vez.

—Cierto —sonreí.

—Escucha, ficho a las siete de la mañana. Prométeme que te lo pensarás.

—Llámame en cuanto vuelvas —respondí, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

.

.

En cuanto Mark se hubo ido, en seguida me di cuenta de que me sentía mejor. No es que me engañara hasta el punto de pensar que un par de Bloody Marys y una tarrina de helado hubiesen sido el antídoto para todos mis males, pero aun así, era agradable saber que, vale, estaba involucionando de manera involuntaria hacia mi antigua vida de soltera con un futuro incierto, pero que no estaba sola en el proceso. Tenía grandes amigos a mi lado, y la libertad de poder vivir como yo quisiese.

Era como si ahora que finalmente me había librado del peso de las continuas «opiniones» de Michael, pudiera concentrarme por fin en mis propios sueños que, odiaba admitirlo, había ido dejando de lado con el paso de los años para vivir los suyos. Tal vez incluso, ahora que Michael no se asomaría por encima de mi hombro para decirme cosas como «La ficción es una pérdida de tiempo», pudiese acabar el libro que hacía tanto tiempo que había empezado a escribir.

Obviamente, todo era cuestión de perspectiva. Es decir, ser abandonada por mi pareja no era el fin de mi vida sino que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, era más bien un nuevo comienzo.

Fui hasta la sala de estar, busqué en mi bolso y conecté el móvil, decidida a enfrentarme a la avalancha de mensajes que supuse que me esperaban. Porque, a pesar de que Nueva York es una ciudad con algo más de quince mil auxiliares de vuelo, en realidad a veces se parece más a un pequeño pueblo. Y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se extendiese la noticia de que mi novio me había abandonado.

Tal como había imaginado, en cuanto encendí el aparato, en la pantalla apareció el aviso de las llamadas recibidas.

—Bella, he oído que lo has dejado con Michael. Si quieres hablar, llámame.

—Bella, ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿En serio lo habéis dejado? ¿Y dónde vas a vivir? ¿Tienes idea de hasta qué punto va a cambiar tu estilo de vida?

—Hey, Bella, soy yo. Llámame si te apetece quedar para comer. Tú te ocupas del vino y yo de los fideos de Ramen.

Y justo en medio del mensaje número cuatro, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes, así que respondí sin ni siquiera comprobar quién me llamaba.

—¡Bella! Llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el fin de semana.

Mierda. Era Michael. Y que hubiese fantaseado con aquella llamada no quería decir que de verdad quisiera recibirla. Visualicé mentalmente el botón de colgar y consideré seriamente la posibilidad de pulsarlo.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —Parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, tratando de que mi voz mantuviese un tono neutro.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Vale, pues estoy genial. Y muchas gracias por llamar. —Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza a pesar de que aquellos gestos no eran más que una pérdida de energía, puesto que Michael no podía verme.

—Escucha, sé que estás enfadada, y lo siento. Pero has de saber que no es lo que parece.

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Es que acaso tenía alguna excusa?

—¿Ah, no? Entonces explícame, Michael, explícame qué es en realidad —le dije, sintiendo cómo todo el proceso que había completado con Mark se evaporaba en un segundo víctima de la rabia que tenía dentro.

—Bueno, no soy gay, si eso es lo que estás pensando —respondió con un breve y tenso susurro.

—Ah, vaya, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿eres consciente de que lo que tenías entre las piernas era un hombre?

—Escucha, Isabella. Preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros.

—¿Y por qué debería ser así?

—¡Porque no soy gay! Yo era a quien se lo estaban haciendo, ¿vale?

Me quedé allí sentada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Es así como justificas lo que has hecho? —conseguí decir finalmente.

—Sólo digo que tampoco es para tanto —susurró.

—¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Crees que no fue para tanto volver a casa el día de mi cumpleaños, creyendo que ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo, y, en lugar de eso, encontrarte a ti y a otro tío pasándolo la mar de bien en nuestra cama? ¿De verdad crees que NO ES PARA TANTO? —grité, al borde del derrumbe emocional más total y absoluto.

—¿Casarnos? —se rió él—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

«Genial. ¿Por qué había tenido que decir nada?»

—Mmm, vi la cajita de Tiffany's —musité, insultándome mentalmente por mi estupidez.

—Bueno, siento decírtelo, pero nunca pensé en pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Y, ya que estabas fisgoneando entre mis cosas, tal vez deberías haber abierto la caja. Entonces sabrías que contenía un llavero de plata que había hecho grabar para tu cumpleaños, no un anillo de compromiso.

«¿Me había comprado un llavero?»

«¿Para mi cumpleaños?»

«¿Y yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con aquel tío?»

—Ni siquiera tengo claro que quiera asentarme —continuó, con su voz de «hablemos con el niño que está de visita en la cabina del piloto»—. Pero cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de que sea con alguien más joven.

—¿Perdona? —exclamé, apretando el teléfono con fuerza mientras se me doblaban las rodillas y me dejaba caer sobre el sofá. «No acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir. ¿O sí?»

—Isabella, sé realista. Cuando yo esté listo para casarme, tú tendrás casi cuarenta años —se mofó. —¡Y tú cincuenta! —le grité.

—Mira, eso no va a pasar. Nunca te prometí nada. No lo olvidemos, ¿vale?

Tiré el teléfono contra la suave superficie de la alfombra persa y oí el sonido que hizo al caer. No daba crédito a lo que me acababa de decir. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—¡Isabella! —gritó Michael una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente recogí el teléfono del suelo y me lo llevé de nuevo a la oreja.

—¿Has acabado? —pregunté, con un tono de voz tenso.

—Siento que te sientas herida. Sólo intento que lo entiendas, eso es todo.

—No, si lo entiendo perfectamente —respondí, deseando aparentar seguridad, valentía y un control total sobre mis emociones, a pesar de que las evidencias decían exactamente lo contrario—. Escucha, Michael, necesito pasarme por ahí para recoger mis cosas.

—Te las he empaquetado. Las tiene el portero. Las puedes recoger cuando quieras.

Me quedé allí sentada, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Después de tantos años, simplemente se había limitado a empaquetar mis cosas y recuperar su espacio. Sim-ple-men-te.

—Y Bella, te decía en serio lo de mantener esto entre nosotros. Este tipo de cosas son asuntos privados que deberían seguir como tales.

Sentía que la sangre me subía a la cabeza y las manos me empezaban a temblar mientras sujetaba el aparato aún con más fuerza y utilizaba sus propias palabras contra él.

—Escucha, Michael, nunca te prometí nada. No lo olvidemos, ¿vale? —Y colgué.

A continuación, llamé a Mark

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto?<strong>

**si ven por ahi otro nombre donde no es, perdon!**

**meresco algun review?**

**nos leemos pronto**

**un beso**

**Akemy**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05**

—No me extraña que los pasajeros sean tan bordes cuando suben a bordo. Es por culpa de ella —dijo Mark, señalando a la antipática azafata de tierra que hacía sólo unos segundos había puesto los ojos en blanco con aire dramático al preguntarle él si quedaba algún asiento libre para mí en primera clase.

—Suerte tendré si consigo cualquier asiento —dije yo—. No me importa que no sea en primera clase —le aseguré a mi amigo, con los ojos clavados en el monitor que tenía enfrente, viendo cómo el número de pasajeros iba subiendo y el de asientos libres bajando.

—Bueno, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para destacar lo buen amigo que soy, aquí sentado cogiéndote la mano mientras debería estar trabajando —dijo, mientras cruzaba sus largas piernas y se inspeccionaba las cutículas.

—Sí, y, además, estoy segura de que el resto de la tripulación está encantada contigo. —Sacudí la cabeza y me centré de nuevo en la pantalla—. ¡Genial! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Se han terminado los números! ¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó! Este triste asiento de aeropuerto es mi destino final —me lamenté, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Era como si, una vez que me había decidido a ir a San Juan, no pudiese soportar la idea de no hacerlo. Tenía la maleta a mi lado y estaba lista para dos largos y calurosos días de piscina con un mojito en una mano y mi manuscrito en el otro. Y ahora lo único que me esperaba era un largo camino de vuelta a Manhattan en autobús, donde me esperaban infinitas latas de comida para gatos y un millón de anuncios de apartamentos que nunca podría permitirme.

—El supuesto viaje gratis ha sido un fiasco total —dije, mientras recogía mis cosas y me disponía a irme.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —preguntó Mark cortándome el paso.

—Hum, ¿hola? ¿Has mirado la pantalla? Sólo hay ceros, y eso significa que no quedan asientos, my friend. —Dios, a veces, aquel optimismo suyo podía llegar a ser irritante.

—Esto no se acaba hasta que no se cierre la puerta —sonrió él—. Y la puerta no se cierra hasta que yo suba a bordo —concluyó, señalándome el asiento que tenía al lado.

Y justo cuando acababa de sentarme, un pasajero malhumorado fue escoltado de vuelta a la terminal. Y entonces oímos una voz que decía:

—Isabella Swan y Mark Lintup, preséntense en la puerta de embarque inmediatamente.

.

.

Estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los asientos de piel azul de primera clase, con el reposapiés extendido y la almohada estratégicamente colocada detrás del cuello mientras bebía champán y hojeaba el manuscrito que había empezado a escribir hacía ya seis años, pero que apenas había vuelto a mirar en los últimos cuatro. Y estaba pensando «Así es como deberían ser las cosas. Mi karma está empezando a funcionar. Tal vez este momento marque el comienzo de una nueva vida de primera clase. En serio, debería hacer esto más a menudo. Éste es el sitio al que pertenezco...».

Y entonces alguien dijo:

—Tiene que moverse.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con la misma arisca azafata de tierra de antes, mirándome fijamente. Bueno, era evidente que la mujer estaba teniendo una mañana difícil, así que lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de hacérsela un poquito más fácil.

—¿Disculpe? —le dije, sonriendo amablemente.

—No discuta conmigo. Coja sus cosas y muévase —me contestó, con una voz que revelaba años de abuso de nicotina, y con las uñas acrílicas clavadas en su escuálida cadera—. Ha llegado el pasajero que había reservado este asiento, ahora mismo está de camino.

—No estaba discutiendo —respondí, consciente de que, en mi posición, no podía permitirme el lujo de discutir con nadie, y menos con ella—. ¿Y dónde me puedo sentar? —pregunté, tratando de parecer lo más colaboradora posible, puesto que el resto del pasaje empezaba a mirarme mal, como si yo fuese una especie de amenaza para la seguridad del avión.

—Ha tenido suerte de que haya habido un error en el número total de pasajeros, debe de haber un asiento libre en clase turista —comentó seca, mientras tras ella aparecía un tipo alto, de pelo cobrizo ligeramente despeinado, pero realmente guapo—. Oh, señor Cullen, está aquí. Sentimos la confusión. Su asiento estará disponible en cuanto la señorita Swan recoja sus cosas y se vaya a la parte de clase turista —explicó la azafata mientras me señalaba con una de sus gruesas uñas pintadas de blanco y le sonreía al tal señor Cullen, obviamente tratando de ligar con él.

—No se preocupe. Tómese su tiempo —dijo el hombre, afable, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno, en realidad sí debería darse prisa, porque no podremos cerrar la puerta hasta que ella esté acomodada —terció la otra con un tono de voz suficientemente alto como para que lo oyesen todos los pasajeros de primera clase—. ¿Por qué no pone su bolsa aquí, encima de la de ella?

Me quedé allí sentada, mirando cómo la muy arpía aplastaba mi bolsa perfectamente colocada con la de él, mucho más grande y pesada. Pero otra vez por culpa del código de conducta de la empresa, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que cogí mi pequeña maleta y recorrí el pasillo de primera clase con lo que se había convertido en mi paso de auxiliar de vuelo: cabeza alta, paso rápido y decidido, y ojos fijos en un punto distante, a menos que accidentalmente estableciese contacto visual con algún pasajero que necesitara algo de mí. Pero incluso así, prácticamente todos con los que me crucé menearon la cabeza, pusieron los ojos en blanco e hicieron sonidos despectivos a mi paso. Bueno, todos menos Mark, que estaba demasiado absorto leyendo la revista People en la cocina como para darse cuenta de mi expulsión.

Y cuando finalmente llegué a la cola del avión, me senté en la única plaza que quedaba libre, justo en el centro de la última fila. Encendí mi iPod, me concentré en la última edición de la revista Sky Mall y esperé a que todo aquello hubiese pasado.

.

.

Me estaba acabando mi tercer mojito, y justo en ese instante se me ocurrió que era una buena idea preguntar:

—Pero ¿crees que Michael me ha querido alguna vez?

Apuré el contenido de la copa y miré a Mark, que estaba tomando el sol en una hamaca a mi lado. Estábamos en el hotel Intercontinental, a las afueras de San Juan, y llevábamos las últimas dos horas y media relajándonos junto a la piscina.

El se quitó sus Dolce & Gabbana negras, suspiró profundamente y, con más paciencia que un santo, respondió:

—Bella.

—Vale, vale, no importa. —Me incorporé y me rodeé las rodillas con los brazos—. No contestes. Me estoy convirtiendo en el tipo de persona aburrida y patética que siempre intentamos evitar, lo puedo ver en tos ojos. —Lo miré, esperando que negara la evidencia y me asegurara que sólo estaba reaccionando desmesuradamente, y que no era tan aburrida ni por asomo. Pero Mark se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sinceramente, Bella, Michael nunca me gustó —me confesó.

«Genial, y me lo dice ahora.» Me sentí como si me acabaran de expulsar de la isla. Es decir, primero Sue y ahora Mark. ¿Es que todos mis amigos odiaban en secreto al hombre con el que yo planeaba casarme?

—¿Eres tú, Mark? —remedé, y a continuación, sin demasiado éxito emití un extraño sonido que intentaba parecer una carcajada.

El tomó un trago de su bebida y me miró.

—Nunca me pareció demasiado sincero, ¿sabes? Siempre era tan artificial, como si estuviese repitiendo frases de memoria sólo para ser educado, cuando en realidad no sentía nada de lo que decía.

—¿Crees que es por eso por lo que no le gustabas? —pregunté.

Parecía de muy mala educación preguntarle algo así a alguien, pero lo cierto es que tanto Mark como yo sabíamos qué pensaba Michael de mi mejor amigo.

—Bueno, al principio pensé que era por eso. Pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo con vosotros, me di cuenta de que simplemente él es así. Piénsalo, Bella. ¿De qué hablabais, aparte de Atlas? ¿Qué temáis en común? —Me observó enarcando las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, pues es sencillo —repliqué, sabiendo que podía devolverle aquella pelota—. Nos gustaban los mismos restaurantes —empecé, empleando los dedos para sumar todas las cosas que teníamos en común—. Las largas escalas en Europa. Comprar en Banana Republic... —Vale, me quedaban siete dedos y ya había acabado la lista.

—Todo cosas típicas de una primera cita —dijo Mark —. Sólo que tú te las arreglaste para que te durasen cuatro años.

—Hum, creo que necesito otra copa —musité, sabiendo que Mark no había hecho más que empezar.

—Y nunca conseguí entenderlo —continuó él—. Tú te pasas el día leyendo, vas a museos, te gusta el teatro... Pero era como si no pudieses compartir todas esas cosas con Michael.

Sí, estaba en racha.

—Pero si ya te tengo a ti para eso —sonreí, sorbiendo desesperadamente con la pajita el fondo de la copa mientras trataba de localizar al camarero.

—¿Y quieres que te diga la verdad?

«No. Ni de coña. ¡No quiero en absoluto que me digas la verdad!»

—Creo que te estabas engañando a ti misma. Lo miré, totalmente derrotada.

—Y estoy de acuerdo con Sue: esto ha sido lo mejor que te podía pasar. Puedes aspirar a algo mejor —afirmó, mientras se acababa la bebida y dejaba la copa vacía sobre la mesa de plástico que había entre los dos. Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza, añadió—: No me apetece seguir hablando de esto, Bella. Y tú tienes que dejar de obsesionarte.

Clavé la vista en él asintiendo obedientemente, consciente de que tenía razón. Y decidí que, a partir de aquel momento, dejaría de obsesionarme en voz alta.

—Dios, qué calor hace —dijo Mark mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y se encaminaba a la piscina—. ¿Vienes?

Le respondí que no con la cabeza y lo observé mientras se zambullía en las cristalinas aguas hasta desaparecer por completo. Cuando finalmente reapareció en la superficie, el pelo se le había dividido en dos partes, formando una raya perfecta en lo alto de la cabeza y había adquirido una tonalidad totalmente amarilla, como si fuese un patito. Me sentí muy afortunada por tener un amigo como él, alguien dispuesto a decirme la verdad, por dura que fuese. Pero a la par no pude evitar preguntarme por qué nunca me había hablado de sus reticencias.

Nadó hasta el bar que había en el centro de la piscina, donde había algunos miembros de la tripulación con la que habíamos venido, hablando y riendo. Pensé en reunirme con ellos, pero el camarero acababa de traerme otra copa y, además, empezaba a intuir que yo + cuatro copas + una piscina = mala idea. Así que me puse de nuevo protector solar y pensé en lo que Mark había dicho.

Era cierto que me había estado engañando a mí misma. O, como mínimo, guiándome por un compromiso unilateral. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había renunciado a compartir aficiones con Michael y a sentir que tenía un verdadero compañero para toda la vida a cambio de comodidades y seguridad. Recordé todas nuestras cenas caras, que consistían básicamente en él explicando alguna de sus aburridas batallitas de aspirante a Top Gun mientras yo miraba el resto de las mesas y me preguntaba si aquellas mujeres estaban tan aburridas como yo. Luego, cuando «mi novio» ya había agotado todas sus historietas de gloria y honor, nos quedábamos totalmente callados, pero no era el tipo de silencio que se consigue después de años de convivencia.

Maldita fuera, si la mayor parte del tiempo me moría de ganas de que llegara el día de cobro para poder ir a algún bar, encontrarnos con nuestros respectivos amigos e ignorarnos el uno al otro hasta que llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Y, aunque tenía que admitir que era su sueldo el que me permitía ir a buenos restaurantes, vivir en un edificio con conserje y comprar toda la ropa de Banana Republic que quisiera, no era la razón principal por la que había estado tanto tiempo con él.

Hasta que conocí a Michael, mi vida sentimental no había sido más que una patética sucesión de primeras y segundas citas, y de vez en cuando alguna tercera acordada por pura desesperación.

Supongo que había desarrollado la habilidad de desaparecer en cuanto las cosas se ponían un poco serias. Sin embargo, cuando Michael llegó a mi vida, yo ya había empezado a tener miedo. De pronto, todo el mundo a mi alrededor parecía tener pareja, y yo no quería quedarme atrás, así que había soportado nuestros cuatro años de la mejor manera posible: ignorando todos los avisos, las señales y las luces rojas, hasta que me creí tanto el mito de «lo nuestro» que confundí la conveniencia con el amor.

Cuando Mark me golpeó en el hombro y dijo «Bella, despierta. Vamos a la habitación a cambiarnos. Hemos quedado en ir a cenar todos juntos a San Juan», el sol ya había empezado a ponerse y, a excepción de nosotros dos, la piscina estaba desierta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mientras me frotaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas de sol—. Creo que me he quedado un poco dormida. —Levanté los brazos por encima de la cabeza y me desperecé.

—Más bien has estado en coma —me contradijo él, mientras cogía la crema protectora y la mena en la bolsa de playa que compartíamos—. Son más de las seis, la hora de la barra libre.

—Creía que ya estábamos disfrutando de la barra libre. —Deslicé los pies en las chanclas y seguí a mi amigo hacia el hotel.

—Aquí en Puerto Rico dan un significado nuevo a esa expresión.

—Ah, sí, «Livin' la vida loca». He visto el vídeo.

—Tú aún no has visto nada —me aseguró Mark.

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en la habitación, me metí directamente en el cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. No era la primera vez que compartía habitación extraoficialmente con Mark, y teníamos una especie de acuerdo según el cual yo siempre me duchaba primero porque tardaba más en arreglarme. El estaba más obsesionado con su pelo que yo con el mío, pero aun así, seguía teniendo el récord de velocidad de todos los chicos gais que conocía.

Dejé las gafas de sol junto al lavabo, me metí en la ducha y sentí cómo mi pelo, salvajemente rizado (y que gracias a la humedad había triplicado su tamaño normal) se empezaba a deshinchar y a pegárseme a la cabeza a medida que el chorro de agua caliente lo domaba. Abrí el envoltorio del diminuto jabón, cortesía del hotel, y, mientras lo frotaba entre mis manos para hacer espuma y luego lo deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo, me sorprendí de lo agradable que era sentir los rayos del sol sobre la piel.

Por supuesto que conocía los peligros del envejecimiento prematuro de la piel, que era la consecuencia más directa de una exposición prolongada a los rayos ultravioleta. Y después de compartir una orgía de comida con Mark durante todo el fin de semana, sufrir los efectos de un vuelo prolongado e ingerir tres mojitos y medio junto a la piscina, no había un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo que no necesitase algo de ayuda.

Salí de la ducha, me envolví con una toalla y dirigí el chorro de aire caliente del secador de pared hacia el espejo, cubierto de vaho. La neblina fue desapareciendo hasta que, poco a poco, pude ver el reflejo de mi cuerpo dorado por el sol.

Bueno, los hombros se me veían más bien rojos, pero no pasaba nada. Al día siguiente habrían adquirido un agradable moreno. ¿Y las marcas del biquini? Nada que no tuviese remedio. Llevaría una camiseta de tirantes a la cena y problema resuelto. Pero a medida que el resto del espejo se fue desentelando, mostrando primero mi cuello, luego la barbilla, y finalmente el resto de mi cara, los ojos se me abrieron como platos, porque, aunque ya no llevaba las gafas de sol, era como si no me las hubiese quitado. No sólo tenía la nariz, las mejillas y la frente de un intenso color rojo, sino que, justo en el centro, como grabada a fuego sobre mi rostro, estaba la silueta exacta de las Gucci compradas en el duty-free del aeropuerto que había llevado puestas durante las tres horas y media que había pasado dormida bajo el sol.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño y entré corriendo en la habitación. Mark estaba tumbado en la cama, con los auriculares del iPod puestos y viendo la tele sin sonido.

—Dime que no es tan horrible como creo que es —supliqué.

Pero cuando se volvió para mirarme, su expresión transmitía todo aquello que él era demasiado educado como para decir en voz alta.

—Oh, Dios. —Me desplomé en la cama que había junto a la suya.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, mientras se quitaba los auriculares y miraba directamente al centro de mi cara, reprimiendo a duras penas una carcajada.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡No puedo salir así! —exclamé, volviéndome hacia el espejo y sin poder reprimir yo tampoco la risa.

—Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte las gafas —sugirió, mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo, riéndose ahora con tantas ganas que su cara estaba casi tan roja como la mía.

—¿De noche?

—Sí, yo puedo guiarte. Le diremos a la gente que eres ciega. Nadie se atreverá a reírse.

—O tal vez podamos cubrirlo con maquillaje. ¿No estudiaste maquillaje para teatro en el colegio? —pregunté, mientras lo miraba, suplicándole que me ayudara.

—Hice un semestre de maquillaje, Bella, no fui a la escuela de magia. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues algo tenemos que hacer, porque no puedo ir por ahí con este aspecto, y tampoco pienso quedarme aquí encerrada —le dije.

Me miró un instante, se levantó de la cama y suspiró.

—Es hora de obrar un milagro —dijo, mientras me llevaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando finalmente Mark acabó de maquillarme, me parecía a la mejor amiga de Jennifer Aniston en Toe Good Girl. Aquello era ridículo.

—Vale —dijo Mark, mientras me miraba con los ojos entornados—. Imagínatelo como una especie de look disco retro.

Me puse frente al espejo y me miré. Capas y capas de polvos y de colorete habían servido para disimular un poco la diferencia de colores, y la sombra de ojos brillante, el perfilador negro y las cuatro capas de rímel hacían el resto. Y como Mark me había prohibido utilizar la plancha del pelo (también conocida como «mi varita mágica»), mi pelo castaño se arremolinaba alrededor de mi cabeza en un amasijo de rizos, justo como el de Nicole Kidman (antes de conocer a Tom Cruise).

—Muy Estudio Cincuenta y Cuatro —dijo él, retirándose para admirar su creación.

—Muy Dolly Parton, más bien —respondí yo—. Vale, ¿y tú qué?

—Me doy una ducha rápida y en seguida nos vamos —contestó, mientras sacaba el jabón del neceser y me echaba del cuarto de baño.

—Ni hablar. Si yo salgo disfrazada de drag queen, tú también —insistí.

—Pero yo no soy el que ha tenido un pequeño accidente con su bronceado —respondió, mientras me cerraba la puerta en las narices.

—Vamos, Mark. ¡Será divertido! —le grité a través de la puerta cerrada—. Tú puedes utilizar un look tipo glam rock, a lo David Bowie. La gente creerá que lo teníamos planeado.

—Anda, mira un poco la tele —contestó—. Salgo en un minuto.

.

.

Antes de reunimos con el resto de la tripulación, Mark y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Se había perfilado levemente los ojos con lápiz negro, llevaba el pelo más engominado que de costumbre y en el centro de su labio inferior relucía un ligero toque de brillo dorado.

—Aquí llegan los gemelos —dijo Jack, un piloto con el que había volado algunas veces.

—No tenía ni idea de que fuésemos a una fiesta de disfraces —dijo Richard, un copiloto que nunca me había importado lo más mínimo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vais todos disfrazados de pilotos durante una escala? —preguntó Jennifer, la sobrecargo de a bordo, señalando las Reebok inmaculadamente blancas y los pantalones caqui perfectamente planchados.

—¿Estamos todos listos? —interrumpió Mark.

—Otra tripulación se viene con nosotros —explicó Richard—. Me los he encontrado hace un rato, mientras se registraban en el hotel. Estaban haciendo un vuelo de ida y vuelta a Nueva York pero han tenido que cancelarlo. Se ve que hay un huracán de camino que tocará tierra en la costa de Florida. Supongo que se quedarán aquí atrapados al menos un par de días.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde tienen la base? —preguntó Mark, dejándose caer sobre una silla y poniéndose cómodo.

Y justo cuando Richard abría la boca para responder, apareció Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

POSICIONES DE EMERGENCIA

Durante una situación de emergencia inesperada,

los auxiliares de vuelo deberán reaccionar

a las primeras señales de impacto gritando:

¡Sujétense los tobillos!

¡Abajo la cabeza!

¡No se levanten!

¡Inclínense hacia adelante!

No voy a mentir. Había imaginado un momento como aquél muchas, muchas veces desde que había pillado a Michael con los pantalones bajados. Pero en cada una de las distintas situaciones, yo no sólo pesaba diez kilos menos y tenía el pelo maravillosamente liso, sino que, además, estaba (de manera inexplicable) en el Bali Ritz-Carlton, sentada en el bar, vestida con un elegante vestido de noche de Gucci, bebiendo un Martini y sonriendo comprensiva mientras Bono y Jon Stewart se peleaban por conseguir mi atención... Entonces entraba Michael, nuestros ojos se encontraban y, a continuación, él se arrodillaba a mis pies suplicando que lo perdonara...

(No importaba mucho que ahora supiese que había muchas más posibilidades de que se arrodillara por Bono o por Jon Stewart que por mí. Era mi fantasía, y así es como quería imaginarla.)

Y aunque había probado con muchas variaciones —a veces el vestido era de Versace, o el hotel estaba en Capri—, nunca me había imaginado a mí misma en el vestíbulo de un hotel de San Juan, vestida y maquillada como si me hubiese quedado estancada en 1988, con el pelo a lo afro, mientras mi antiguo novio/compañero de piso, con el que había contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de casarme, aparecía delgado, moreno y con una adorable auxiliar de vuelo (hembra) colgando del brazo.

—He reservado en un local pequeño y acogedor, el Peacock Club. Tenemos mesa a las ocho —dijo.

En sus labios, tan familiares para mí, se dibujó una sonrisa mientras yo me quedaba allí de pie, sintiéndome deprimida, incómoda y nauseabunda, preguntándome si realmente iba a vomitar encima del brillante mármol, como parecía ser la voluntad de mi estómago. Y entonces Michael me miró y, sin apenas parpadear, dijo:

—Vaya, Isabella, hola. No te había reconocido.

Deseé con todo mi corazón tener una respuesta mordaz lista para que todos se riesen, de él, por supuesto. Pero mi mente estaba absolutamente petrificada. Y para cuando empezó a descongelarse, Michael se dirigía ya a la puerta en busca de taxis para todos.

.

.

—No puedo cenar con él, no puedo en absoluto —dije, sentada entre Jennifer y Mark en el asiento trasero, mientras nuestro pequeño y sucio taxi seguía al de Michael tan de cerca que no había posibilidad alguna de que lo perdiésemos.

—Por favor, habéis cenado un millón de veces juntos sin apenas dirigiros la palabra —me recordó Mark —. ¿Por qué tendría que ser ésta tan diferente?

Y tenía razón.

—Tengo que decirte, Bella que nunca acabé de entender lo tuyo con Michael —intervino Jennifer, mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, al parecer hay consenso. —Puse los ojos en blanco y me miré las rodillas, quemadas por el sol, y que, por culpa de la joroba que había en el asiento, estaban prácticamente a la altura de mi barbilla.

—Parecíais tan... poco compatibles. Era como si él lo tuviese todo programado y perfectamente calculado, mientras que tú... — Mark y yo nos volvimos hacia ella al mismo tiempo.

—No —concluyó.

Si algo había sacado de todo aquello era que ahora sabía lo que la gente realmente pensaba de mí.

—¿Yo no lo tengo todo programado? ¿Quieres decir que es como si estuviese perdida? —pregunté, mirando el rosario que colgaba del retrovisor. «Oh, Dios mío, tal vez mi madre no sea la única que piensa que me limito a vagar por la vida.»

—No, perdida no. No tan... enfocada —aclaró ella.

—¿Enfocada? —repetí. «Así que es cierto. La gente piensa que voy por ahí sin rumbo.»

—Ya sabes cómo son los pilotos. —Empezaba a sonar algo nerviosa—. Son tan... estructurados.

«Yo no soy estructurada, ni enfocada, ni tengo la menor idea de hacia dónde voy. Y encima mi pelo ocupa todo el asiento de atrás del taxi», pensé, cogiendo un mechón y tratando de controlarlo.

—Además, si no vienes, ganará él —dijo Mark, golpeándome en el hombro y asintiendo.

—No se trata de ganar —musité, concentrándome en el Jesús de plata que se balanceaba junto al conductor. ¿Qué haría él en mi situación?

—¡En toda ruptura se trata de ganar! Ésa es la razón por la que siempre me imagino la escena de la ruptura en cuanto intercambio teléfonos con alguien, para que, cuando finalmente ocurra, estar preparado para ello.

— Mark, eso no parece muy sano —se rió Jennifer.

—El siempre llora el final de una relación antes incluso de que empiece —aclaré.

—Siempre estoy buscando a mi próximo ex —sonrió mi amigo—. Pero en serio, no puedes permitir que gane él. No puede enterarse de que te importaba tanto.

—Hum, ¿has visto mi cara últimamente? Porque a duras penas puede considerarse el rostro de alguien en la cresta de la ola —respondí, sujetándome en el respaldo del asiento del conductor mientras éste tomaba una curva cerrada a la izquierda.

—Pues a mí me gusta —dijo Jennifer.

—Tú vives en el East Village. Estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas —le recordé.

—Bueno, al menos no te pareces a esa reina de la cabina aspirante a Barbie que Michael lleva colgada del brazo. —Jennifer sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, y por cierto, ¿quién es? —pregunté, justo en el momento en que el taxi se detenía bruscamente.

—Sólo tenemos una forma de averiguarlo —dijo Mark cogiéndome de la mano y guiándome hasta el restaurante.

.

Cuando entramos en el salón, lo primero que percibí fue la poca luz que había. «Al menos la iluminación va a jugar a mi favor, pensé, mientras el maître nos guiaba entre una larga sucesión de animadas mesas hasta un precioso patio lleno de palmeras y orquídeas, todo ello iluminado por la luz de la luna.

«Se acabó lo de la luz tenue», pensé, sin apartar la vista de Michael, que lideraba la procesión, y asegurándome de quedarme cerca del resto para poder evitar en la medida de lo posible cualquier contacto visual con él.

—¿Aquí les parece bien? —preguntó el maître, señalando una preciosa mesa preparada para doce personas.

«Es tan típico de Michael unirse a la cena de otra tripulación y luego convertirse en el centro de atención», me dije, mientras poma los ojos en blanco y tanteaba las sillas, decidida a sentarme lo más lejos posible de él.

—Sí, gracias —asintió Michael.

Y al oír que se dirigía al maître en su idioma materno, me sentí de pronto tan débil que cogí la primera silla que encontré y me dejé caer en ella, sin darme cuenta, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, de que había quedado sentada justo frente a él.

Mark me echó una mirada desaprobatoria, seguida —en cuanto ocupó su silla junto a mí— de un rodillazo. Y Jennifer, sentada al otro lado, se aseguró de suspirar lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la oyera.

Teman razón. Llevaba días montada en una escalera mecánica emocional, subiendo y bajando sin parar, y era perfectamente consciente de lo ridículo de mis reacciones. Quiero decir que cualquiera que haya comido alguna vez en un Taco Bell sabe decir gracias en castellano. Pero oírselo decir a él me había hecho recordar todas aquellas cenas que habíamos compartido en tantos países, y cómo siempre solía darle las gracias al camarero en su propio idioma.

Y seguía haciéndolo, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Sólo que todo había cambiado. Y yo ya no me sentaba a su lado, sino junto a Mark.

Y éste me estaba pellizcando por debajo de la mesa. Y fuerte.

—¡Ay! —me quejé en un susurro, dándole una torta en la mano antes de que tuviese tiempo de apartarla. De acuerdo, había tenido un momento de debilidad. Sacudí la cabeza y miré la carta.

—Vale, léete la carta pero deja de mirarlo a él —susurró Mark —. Puede malinterpretarlo y creer que aún te gusta.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pasé una hoja de la carta y continué leyendo.

—Porque ya no te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Mark, por favor, sabes que ya le he olvidado —contesté, levantando la vista de la carta justo cuando Michael pedía vino para todos, sin molestarse en preguntar. «Dios, pensaba que se le daba bien relacionarse con la gente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es más que un obseso del control»—. Ejem, disculpe —dije, llamando la atención del camarero justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse—. A mí tráigame un mojito en lugar del vino, por favor. —Eché un vistazo en dirección a Michael y entorné los ojos. «Tus días de pedir la bebida para todos se han a-ca-ba-do», le solté en silencio.

—Que sean dos —se añadió Mark como muestra de solidaridad.

Me volví hacia él y sonreí. Aparte del perro beagle que había tenido de pequeña, Mark era el miembro del sexo masculino con quien había mantenido una relación más leal, más larga y más fructífera.

—¿Y me puede decir dónde está el baño? —pregunté, mientras cogía el bolso y me ponía de pie.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de irme, oí que alguien decía:

—¡Espera! Voy contigo.

Era la pareja de Michael, que en ese momento se levantaba de la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**perdonen mi tardanza!**

**por la tardanza decidi publicar doble cap, espero que les haya gustado**

**gracias por leer**

**nos vemos en el proximo cap**

**Ciao!**

**Un beso**

**Kemy**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 07**

—¿Te duele?

Estábamos apoyadas contra una pared cubierta por un elaborado mosaico de azulejos blancos y azules, esperando a que uno de los cubículos quedara libre. «¿Que si me duele verla con Michael? ¿O si tengo tantas ganas de mear que me duele?» Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta, y yo no tenía ni idea de adonde quería ir a parar.

—La cara —añadió, señalándome la frente con dos dedos, como si me estuviera indicando la salida de emergencia más cercana—. La tienes toda roja menos en el medio.

Oh Dios, por un maravilloso momento me había olvidado de mi cara. Me incliné hacia el espejo buscando la confirmación a mi desgracia. La frente, la nariz, la barbilla y las mejillas se estaban metamorfoseando hacia un color burdeos intenso, mientras que la zona de alrededor de los ojos era del beige pálido habitual, excepto en las partes donde Mark había pintado una gruesa raya negra con el perfilador. Me acerqué aún más al espejo, tocándome con cuidado la mejilla con un dedo. La tenía caliente. Y yo parecía un negativo de un mapache.

—Hum, pasa tú primero —le dije, señalando el cubículo que acababa de quedar vacío. Aunque apenas podía aguantarme las ganas de hacer pipí, si la dejaba entrar a ella, antes se iría, y entonces tal vez tuviese un momento de tranquilidad, en soledad conmigo misma, antes de verme obligada a regresar al más absoluto caos.

Pero cuando acabé, la chica seguía donde la había dejado, esperándome. Y como nunca se me han dado demasiado bien los silencios incómodos, pregunté:

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que tienes base en Nueva York? —Accioné el dispensador de jabón varias veces y dejé que las manos se me llenasen del espeso líquido rosa, mientras conscientemente evitaba mirar mi reflejo.

—Ah, no. Mi base está en Dallas, pero mañana tengo una audición en Manhattan, así que he venido en ese vuelo. Aunque por lo visto no voy a llegar a tiempo —respondió, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviese importancia.

Claro, ahora que había conocido a míster Perfecto, ya no tendría que preocuparse de detalles insignificantes, como pagar las facturas o ser famosa.

—¿Qué tipo de audición? —pregunté, examinándola a través del espejo, mientras ella se mordía las cutículas. Era alta, delgada, rubia, tenía los ojos azules, la nariz delicada y unos dientes perfectos; parecía salida de un reality de la tele. Tema esa especie de aspecto agradable y homogéneo en el que se especializan en ese tipo de programas. Me resultaba familiar, aunque bien podía ser por esa especie de uniformidad, o tal vez por saludar a cientos de desconocidos cada día durante los últimos seis años hacía que todo el mundo me resultara familiar.

—Pues iba a presentarme para un papel en «Ley y orden» —contestó—. Es la segunda vez que me llaman. ¿«Ley y orden»? ¡Me encanta esa serie!

—¿En cuál? —pregunté, mientras cogía tres piezas de papel del dispensador y me secaba las manos.

—«Acción criminal». —Se encogió de hombros.

«Vaya, justo la que menos me gusta. Me lo imaginaba.»

—¿Así que eres actriz? —inquirí, preguntándome interiormente qué edad tendría. Y preguntándome también interiormente cuánto tiempo llevaría Michael tratando de conseguir algo mejor que yo. Preguntándome asimismo interiormente si Michael le habría hablado de mí.

—Bueno, sí, he hecho algunos anuncios, campañas para prensa, alguna representación fuera del circuito de Broadway. Pero seguramente te sueno del vídeo de seguridad —respondió, desenroscando el tapón de su brillo con sabor a frutas y aplicándoselo en los labios.

La miré mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en el bolso y se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, rubio y brillante, la luz fluorescente del lavabo reflejándose en él como en uno de esos anuncios de Pantene, y me dije «¿Es la chica del vídeo de seguridad? ¿El mismo vídeo que llevo ignorando toda mi carrera? ¿El vídeo durante el cual algunos pasajeros dicen cosas como "Tío, mira qué buena está" y luego añaden algún comentario grosero cuando la chica enseña cómo se debe inflar manualmente el chaleco salvavidas?».

¿Ella es esa chica?

¿Y ahora Michael salía con ella?

—Esto, odio decírtelo, pero te está saliendo una ampolla en el labio inferior —dijo, señalando mi boca con dos dedos y mirándome con un cierto aire compasivo.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a comprobar en el espejo si era cierto o no. Ya era suficientemente malo estar quemada por el sol, hinchada y además sola, con un pelo peor de lo habitual, mientras Michael salía con el sueño erótico de las demostraciones de seguridad. No necesitaba añadir un labio lleno de ampollas al conjunto.

—Por cierto, soy Jessica. ¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamas? —preguntó, saliendo delante de mí.

La seguí, observando su perfecta talla treinta y seis, sus fantásticas sandalias de cuña, su precioso vestido Juicy Couture y su brillante melena, y me sentí como una ama de casa gorda y fea en comparación con ella. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, prefería 5o formar parte de ninguna historia que Michael pueda contarle algún día acerca de su ex novia psicópata.

—Me llamo Nicole —mentí, siguiéndola de vuelta a la mesa.

.

.

En cuanto Michael nos vio aparecer, dio un salto de su silla, retiró la de Jessicay permaneció de pie hasta que las dos estuvimos sentadas.

«Madre mía. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Recuerdo cuando hacía eso conmigo en nuestros primeros meses juntos. No le durará mucho», pensé, mientras él pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jessica, delgados aunque tonificados, morenos sin llegar a estar quemados.

—Estaba a punto de mandar una expedición de búsqueda —dijo, mirándome primero a mí y luego a ella, y sonriendo nervioso.

Humor de pilotos. Puse los ojos en blanco otra vez y disimulé un bostezo.

—Nicole y yo estábamos hablando —respondió la chica inclinándose hacia Michael y acariciándole el antebrazo con los mismos dos dedos que utilizaba para señalar quemaduras, ampollas, mascarillas de oxígeno y salidas de emergencia.

—¿Nicole? ¿Quién es Nicole? —preguntó Michael, evidentemente confundido y mirando primero a Jessica y luego a y viceversa.

Mierda. Supongo que no lo había meditado lo suficiente, y ahora Jessica me miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Pero justo cuando se disponía a levantar sus dos dedos para señalarme, llegó el camarero para anotar el pedido de la cena.

Estábamos justo acabando los postres cuando Richard regresó del servicio y dijo:

—El huracán ha tocado tierra al oeste de Los Cayos.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Jack.

—Lo último que he oído es que ha bajado a la categoría uno, pero aun así puede hacer mucho daño —respondió el otro. Luego tomó su copa de vino y apuró el resto del contenido.

—Genial, ahora me siento culpable. Llevo desde ayer, cuando me asignaron este vuelo, deseando que haya una tormenta —comentó Jennifer sacudiendo la cabeza—. Dios, espero que nadie resulte herido.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, y expresaron sus buenos sentimientos hacia las buenas gentes de Florida. Sólo Mark y yo nos limitamos a mirarnos y encogernos de hombros. No es que fuésemos unos insensibles. Éramos más bien como el resto de auxiliares de vuelo, siempre deseando ventiscas, tornados, nieblas, lluvias o cualquier otro tipo de desastre natural que pudiese suponer la cancelación del viaje. Y cuando el día era perfectamente soleado, entonces rogábamos para que el avión funcionase mal o se le rompiese alguna pieza (siempre en el suelo, nunca en pleno vuelo). Lo que quiero decir es que, básicamente, éramos un grupo de viajeros profesionales que nunca querían viajar a ninguna parte a menos que fuese ocupando un asiento de pasajero y en dirección a a) casa, o b) unas merecidas vacaciones. En esas ocasiones, exigíamos que todo funcionase correctamente y que el vuelo saliese y llegase a su hora.

—Hablando de huracanes, ¿qué le dice el huracán a la palmera? —preguntó Michael mirando alrededor de la mesa con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente levantadas, listo para contar el final de un chiste que sólo él conocía.

«Allá vamos. —Me encogí en mi silla, muerta de la vergüenza—. Un par de copas de vino y se cree Seinfield.» Sacudí la cabeza y esperé la respuesta, que sin duda sería digna de las afirmaciones más sombrías de la política sobre acoso sexual de Atlas. «Esto es lo que mis amigos debían de sentir cada vez que comíamos o salíamos a tomar una copa con ellos. ¿Por qué no pude ver entonces lo que ahora me resulta tan evidente?»

—¡Me rindo! ¿Qué le dice? —gritó Jessica, cogiéndole una mano y mordiéndole los nudillos.

Michael se detuvo y miró alrededor de la mesa, asegurándose de que tenía la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Sujétate los cocos, que te voy a soplar la flauta ! —dijo finalmente, explotando de risa.

Vale, no sólo no tuvo gracia, sino que además el acento caribeño con que lo dijo acabó de rematarlo. Pero ¿creéis que eso evitó que todos se riesen? Ni de coña. Y eso porque:

A. El resto de los pilotos creyeron realmente que era gracioso.

B. Acababan de repartir las nóminas, y todos querían la suya firmada.

Vale, pues yo tenía mi propia Visa Atlas, además de suficiente ron en las venas como para mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

—No lo pillo.

Todos se volvieron hacia mí y me miraron fijamente. Algunos rieron, la mayoría sintieron curiosidad, pero tanto Michael como Mark parecían nerviosos.

—No es más que un chiste malo. —Michael se encogió de hombros, bajó la mirada hasta la mesa y recorrió el perfil de su copa de vino con los dedos. Parecía más y más incómodo por momentos.

«Yo te enseñaré lo que es la incomodidad», pensé, entornando los ojos y obcecada por mi sed de venganza. Es decir, si él era tan valiente como para contar un chiste de mamadas en mi presencia, tal vez yo debiera contar otro chiste sobre mamadas que sucedió ante mis ojos. Y no tenía la menor duda de que el mío lo recordarían durante mucho tiempo.

—Quiero decir que, bueno, ¿qué es en realidad soplar una flauta, eh, Michael? —Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla y crucé los brazos por encima del pecho. «¡Ja! ¡A ver cómo te libras de ésta, míster piloto-de-aviación, acompañante-de-animadoras-juveniles, entendido-en-vinos-compulsivo y cuentachistes!»

Mark deslizó su mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa y me apretó la pierna hasta que me sentí como si me hubiesen hecho un torniquete en ella. Y aunque yo seguía mirando a Michael esperando pacientemente una respuesta, la incomodidad y la vergüenza ajena que se desprendía del resto de los asistentes era palpable.

Eché un vistazo en dirección a Jessica, que me miraba como dolida, luego hacia Mark, que me rogaba en silencio que me detuviera, y por fin hacia Jennifer, que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando volví a centrarme en Michael, no sólo estaba perdiendo fuelle, sino que además empezaba a sentirme un poco avergonzado, insegura y triste.

Quiero decir que, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Todos intentábamos disfrutar de una agradable cena en Puerto Rico, y con un único comentario yo había convertido la velada en mi vendetta particular.

Vale, pillé a Michael con un hombre y eso me rompió el corazón. De todas formas, ¿en serio quería casarme con él? Porque los retortijones de estómago, siempre presentes, y las náuseas que acompañaban toda posibilidad matrimonial en mi cabeza me decían más bien lo contrario.

Era como si, tal vez de una forma algo peculiar, Michael me hubiese hecho un favor, me hubiese obligado a abandonar mi mundo, acomodado y complaciente, para enfrentarme al resto de mi vida. Porque, aunque odiara admitirlo, si él no me hubiese empujado a un callejón sin salida, aún estaría sentada a la orilla del mar, metiendo uno o dos dedos y convenciéndome a mí misma de que, bueno, el agua tampoco parecía algo tan refrescante.

Además, ¿no había estado junto a Mark cuando, cinco años atrás, había confesado su homosexualidad a su familia? ¿No le había dado todo mi apoyo cuando, durante un largo año y medio, se negaron a responder a sus llamadas? ¿Y no había sido testigo de primera mano del dolor que todo ello le había causado a mi amigo? ¿Cómo podía ser ahora tan machista? ¿Tan vengativa?

Sí, Michael me había hecho daño engañándome y diciéndome que era demasiado vieja para que se casara conmigo, pero el caso era que yo lo estaba superando, mientras que él estaba obligado a demostrar su masculinidad puesta en entredicho saliendo con animadoras, fundiéndose la Visa y comportándose como un universitario alterado de treinta y ocho años.

Era como si yo hubiese esquivado una bala. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglarlo. Quiero decir que todos me estaban mirando, Mark me estaba cortando la circulación de la pierna inexorablemente y Michael acariciaba su copa sin apartar los ojos de ella. Y puesto que aquella situación era culpa mía, supe que era yo quien debía resolverla. Y rápido.

—Y ¿sabéis por qué las mujeres fingen los orgasmos? —pregunté, mirando directamente a Michael y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me devolviese la mirada y se diese cuenta de que no iba hacia donde él seguramente imaginaba. Que no iba a descubrir su secreto. Que yo no era tan vil como él creía.

Y cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos.

—Sí, porque los hombres fingen los preliminares —respondió sonriendo al robarme el final del chiste.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Mientras repartían las bebidas y yo esperaba en el asiento auxiliar, me di cuenta de que había perdido mi manuscrito. «Genial, como si no tuviese ya suficientes cosas de las que preocuparme», pensé, mientras buscaba en mi maleta de mano por tercera vez y comprobaba de nuevo cada rincón y cada cremallera.

Gracias a la tormenta tropical, me había pasado los últimos cinco días en un Puerto Rico azotado por las lluvias, encerrada en el hotel, viendo televisión de pago con Mark y Jennifer, ganando cincuenta dólares al blackjack para luego volver a perderlos, siendo amable con Michael y Jessica cada vez que nos encontrábamos por casualidad en la recepción del hotel y viendo cómo las partes quemadas de mi rostro se pelaban para dar paso a una piel rosada y de tacto suave.

Y hasta que llegué al aeropuerto para coger el avión de regreso, no me di cuenta de que había dejado comida para los gatos sólo para tres días, y no para los cinco que había estado ausente.

—¡Sue me va a matar! —le dije a Mark mientras lo ayudaba a preparar las bandejas de comida.

El tiempo había obligado a cancelar muchos vuelos, por lo que en el nuestro todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Si quería volver a casa, no me quedaba más remedio que ocupar el asiento auxiliar. Y si iba a viajar en la cocina, lo mínimo que podía hacer era echar una mano, aunque fuese poco.

—¿No les dejaste un bol extra, por si acaso? —preguntó Mark, soltando una bolsa de hielo contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que se rompió en trozos más pequeños.

—Ni siquiera se me ocurrió —admití—. Créeme, los animales y los niños no están a salvo conmigo. Carezco del mínimo de habilidades necesarias para cuidar y alimentar a un ser vivo.

—Abrí una bolsa de servilletas en las que se anunciaba una compañía informática (otro signo de cómo Atlas se estaba vendiendo cada día más) y las metí en una caja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que sabes cómo cuidar de alguien. ¡Eres azafata de vuelo! Lo que te convierte en enfermera, psicóloga, niñera, vigilante, dietista, camarera, barman de cócteles, veterinaria, entrenadora personal, detectora de bombas, luchadora contra el crimen, protectora de cabina, levantadora de maletas, sabueso de marihuana, maga, lectora de mentes y sistema global de posicionamiento, meteoróloga y escudo humano. ¡Es como si tuviéramos superpoderes! Piénsalo: ¡transportamos a cientos de personas cada día y los alimentamos y les damos de beber, todo al mismo tiempo! —concluyó Mark, levantándose del suelo y vertiendo con mucho cuidado los trozos de hielo en una cubitera de plástico.

—Créeme, la única razón por la que alimento y doy de beber a esa gente es porque es mi trabajo, y porque si no lo hago me echan. Y ahora Sue va a despedirme como amiga suya; en cuanto vuelva de Grecia y se encuentre con que sus tres gatitos han muerto de hambre en la cocina. Además —susurré, cerrando la puerta del carro de las bandejas y echando un vistazo hacia el pasillo—, después de seis años de esto, la mayoría de la gente no me gusta.

—Bella, por favor. — Mark puso los ojos en blanco—. A todos nos pasa lo mismo. —Y sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió hacia el pasillo, decidido a detectar a cualquiera que pretendiese destruir el compartimento de las maletas con una bolsa demasiado grande.

Por mi parte, yo, con todo el contenido de mi equipaje de mano esparcido por el suelo, había llegado a la conclusión de que la desaparición de mi manuscrito era ya un hecho consumado. Y no era sólo que fuera la única copia lo que me tenía tan disgustada (estaba segura de haberlo copiado en un disquete, hacía años, aunque tampoco sabía dónde estaba), sino que la idea de dónde podría estar y quién podría estar leyéndolo realmente me preocupaba.

«Veamos, si repaso mis últimos movimientos, la última vez que lo vi fue... ¡Piensa, Bella! Cuando estaba sentada en primera clase, bebiendo champán... justo antes de que aquella horrible azafata de tierra me obligara a moverme... luego estaba también el chico guapo... Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si es él el que lo ha leído? ¡Si lo lee me muero! En serio. Pero espera. Se lo habría entregado a la tripulación. Y como he pasado los últimos cinco días con ellos, sé que eso no ha pasado, así que tiene que haberse caído entre los cojines del asiento. Lo que significa que alguien lo habrá encontrado durante las comprobaciones de seguridad en Puerto Rico y lo habrá tirado a la basura (después de buscar en él posibles amenazas terroristas, claro está). Así que posiblemente esté metido en una papelera, disfrutando de un largo viaje hacia su destino final, el vertedero...

—Disculpe, señora.

Vaya por Dios, ésa era la peor parte de ocupar el asiento auxiliar. La gente siempre da por supuesto que estás haciéndote la remolona y que por eso no les sirves, cuando mis pantalones de lino beige, mi camisola color crema y mi jersey también beige son claramente lo opuesto al horrible uniforme de poliéster que Atlas nos obliga a llevar.

De modo que continué allí sentada, inclinada sobre mis cosas y esperando a que quien fuera se marchara.

—¿Señora? Siento molestarla, pero creo que mi padre no se encuentra muy bien.

Levanté la vista y encontré frente a mí a una adolescente asustada de manos temblorosas y ojos abiertos como platos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar, ya estaba avanzando por el pasillo y comprobando los signos vitales de su padre.

—Ve a buscar a aquellas azafatas y diles que pidan ayuda —le dije. Pero cuando cogí el botiquín de primeros auxilios, vi que todavía seguía allí, de pie detrás de mí, completamente petrificada—. Todo va a salir bien —la tranquilicé con delicadeza—. Pero ¡ahora haz lo que te digo, por favor!

El hombre que se sentaba junto a la ventana me ayudó a tumbar al enfermo en el pasillo. Me incliné sobre él, y cuando puse la oreja encima de su boca y de su nariz me di cuenta de que no respiraba. Rebusqué en el botiquín y saqué la mascarilla para emergencias, se la puse en la cara y la presioné dos veces, viendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba las mismas veces. Luego coloqué dos dedos en el lateral de su cuello, buscándole desesperadamente el pulso de la carótida, pero sin éxito.

Oh Dios, oh Dios. Aparté la vista del hombre y vi a la chica hablando con Mark, y supe que no había tiempo suficiente para que éste llegara con el desfibrilador. ¡Tema que empezar las maniobras de reanimación inmediatamente! Ahora era algo así como «traza una línea imaginaria entre sus pezones, calcula el punto medio y empieza el masaje». ¿Y si le rompía una costilla?

Lo miré a la cara y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente blanco y que sus labios iban adquiriendo un tono azulado. Aun sabiendo que posiblemente ya fuese demasiado tarde, respiré profundamente y llevé a cabo instintivamente todo lo que había aprendido sobre primeros auxilios, hasta que Mark y Jennifer llegaran.

Como ya estaba en el suelo, no me moví de allí cuando Mark llegó, y lo ayudé a cortar la camisa del hombre, a afeitarle el pecho y a fijar las almohadillas adhesivas en los puntos designados, mientras Jennifer buscaba un doctor y trataba de calmar a la aterrorizada hija.

A lo largo de los años, me había enfrentado a una larga lista de pequeñas emergencias médicas, pero siempre parecía haber un médico, una enfermera o un paramédico a bordo. Esa vez en que era una cuestión de vida o muerte, sólo estábamos Mark y yo. Y allí seguimos, tirados en el pasillo, tratando desesperadamente de introducir oxígeno en los pulmones del hombre y devolverle la conciencia con pequeñas descargas eléctricas, hasta que regresamos al aeropuerto de San Juan, donde el equipo médico de emergencias entró corriendo en el avión y se lo llevaron en una camilla.

Nos quedamos de pie en mitad del pasillo, sudorosos y algo mareados. Miré hacia la chica justo cuando los responsables de Atlas se la estaban llevando.

—¡Mi padre! —lloraba. Pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Era demasiado tarde.

.

.

Cuando finalmente aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Kennedy, la bandada habitual de supervisores ya nos estaba esperando.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Dotty, una sureña de pelo rizado y teñido de rubio que vestía un ajustado traje color púrpura que le quedaba pequeño desde 1987.

—Necesito que rellenéis el papeleo —dijo Shannon, nuestra incompetente y siempre nerviosa responsable de operaciones.

—No habéis hablado con la prensa, ¿verdad? —Eso lo dijo Lawrence, mi supervisor, a quien, para ser sincera, no podía soportar.

Puse los ojos en blanco y continué caminando. No tenía la menor intención de contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que había llamado a la CNN desde el teléfono de a bordo? ¿Que mi agente estaba aceptando ofertas para contar la historia en exclusiva? El padre de aquella niña acababa de morir ante mis ojos ¿y eso era todo lo que a aquel tío se le ocurría preguntar?

Miré hacia Mark, que estaba rodeado de personas con traje. Pero él formaba parte de la tripulación, así que no tenía más remedio que quedarse y contestar algunas preguntas. Yo, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo libre. Y estuviera bien o mal, para mí, ese pequeño detalle lo cambiaba todo.

Arrastré mi bolsa por el finger, decidida a deshacerme de Lawrence.

—Isabella, sé que has tenido un vuelo traumático, pero no puedes irte así —me dijo, siguiéndome de cerca—. Tienes que presentar un informe.

—Me voy a casa. Mañana te mandaré uno por correo electrónico —le grité por encima del hombro, mientras entraba en la terminal y me ponía en la cola de salida.

De ninguna manera pensaba presentarle un informe a él. Al payaso histérico que me había amonestado por llevar unas botas de ante desde mi casa hasta el aeropuerto durante una de las peores tormentas que la ciudad había sufrido en toda su historia. No le importó que, justo antes de fichar, me cambiara rápidamente y me pusiera los zapatos aprobados por la compañía. Por lo visto, había provocado un daño irreparable a la imagen de Atlas al permitir que los yonquis que merodeaban por la parada de autobuses en la esquina de la Ciento veinticinco con Lex me vieran con aquellas botas de nieve no reglamentarias a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Pero Lawrence no sólo se limitaba a infracciones relacionadas con el calzado. Oh, nada de eso. Durante los últimos años, me había amonestado por:

1. Llevar pendientes más largos de tres centímetros.

2. Permitir que mi pelo sobrepasara el cuello de la camisa.

3. Usar medias opacas con mal tiempo en lugar de las de seda.

4. Llevar dos anillos de plata en la misma mano y en diferentes dedos.

5. Utilizar una maleta antirreglamentaria cuando la mía se rompió durante un viaje de tres días. (Al parecer, se suponía que debía tener una maleta de repuesto a mano, a pesar de que eso iba contra la política de sólo dos maletas a que los tripulantes estábamos obligados.)

6. No llevar la chaqueta durante el embarque. (Ejem, mejor no mencionemos que estábamos a cuarenta grados en el exterior y a cuarenta y cinco dentro y que, según las órdenes de los altos jefes de Atlas, teníamos prohibido conectar el aire acondicionado para ahorrar.)

7. Mascar chicle llevando uniforme.

8. Utilizar un cordón «de diseño» para llevar mi tarjeta de identificación en lugar de la cadena/clip proporcionada por Atlas. (Aunque en realidad no era «de diseño», sino más bien una imitación de los típicos cuadritos de Burberry.)

.

Había llegado incluso al extremo de, una mañana muy temprano, llevarme ante un espejo y hacerme observar mi reflejo mientras me señalaba los carteles que decían «La imagen lo es todo» y «Esto es lo que ve el cliente».

Bueno, pues si aquélla era lo que estaban obligados a ver, de verdad que lo sentía mucho por ellos, porque no sólo tenían delante a una azafata explotada y mal pagada, con bolsas debajo de los ojos, un horrible uniforme y una melena ensortijada que trataba de escapar de su moño francés reglamentario, sino que, junto a ella, había un imbécil corto y de mal humor, con unas cejas demasiado pobladas y con síndrome de Napoleón.

«No me extraña que lo tengan aquí abajo encerrado, en las entrañas del JFK», pensé mientras él me señalaba los «mechoncitos» que espontáneamente se habían liberado de mi pinza para el pelo.

«Hay que dominar estos "mechoncitos" —me recordó—. Tal vez deberías utilizar una laca más fuerte», me había dicho entonces.

¿Y ahora quería que hablásemos? Lo tenía claro. ¿Es que no le quedaba papeleo pendiente, o responsabilidades que asumir o incluso bombillas que cambiar?

Atravesé las sucias puertas de cristal y me dirigí hacia la parada de autobuses, preguntándome si me seguiría.

No lo hizo.


End file.
